Hello Angel !
by lunoire22
Summary: Baekhyun est un ange-gardien. Mon ange-gardien. Il représente l'amour, la joie, l'amitié... des valeurs qui ne sont ni toutes-puissantes, ni faciles de s'y raccrocher lors des chaos d'une vie. Dédié à tous les anges prêts à laisser des plumes pour que persiste le moindre sourire. A apprécier avec une compil d'Exo ! Bonne lecture !
1. 5 ans - Angel

Est-ce que vous croyez aux anges, vous ? Ces créatures divines qui ressembleraient à des humains, qui ne sont qu'amour et veillent sur nous en permanence ? Non ? Il va falloir pourtant. Car c'est un fait, nous sommes tous surveillés par nos anges gardiens du berceau à la tombe. Certains s'entendent bien avec leurs humains, d'autres ont leur raisons de leur rester invisibles. Certains sont bons pour guider leur humain, d'autres moins, une fois de plus pour une raison ou une autre. Pour ceux qui sont restés et me croient… voici l'humble histoire de moi et du mien.

Car oui, je fais partie des chanceux qui ont rencontré le leur. Le mien, je l'ai vu au premier Noël dont j'ai un clair souvenir, ceci expliquant sûrement cela, à mes 5 ans. Nous étions chez mes grands-parents, le salon brillait de toutes les lampes et déco que nous avions installées ensemble, j'avais ouvert mes cadeaux, tout le monde buvait et chantait quand j'ai entendu quelque chose dehors. On aurait dit un bébé qui pleurait. Quand je suis allée sur le balcon, en robe de chambre et pyjama, au milieu de la rue enneigée, j'ai vu un petit garçon en chemise blanche qui pleurait, assis à côté des poubelles les yeux dans ses poings, tandis que les flocons continuaient de s'amasser silencieusement sur sa tête. Comme mes cousins jouaient dans la cour, j'ai demandé à mes parents si je pouvais sortir les voir, ce dont ils m'autorisèrent exceptionnellement, mais seulement si j'étais escortée et correctement habillée. J'étais cependant si pressée que je sortis discrètement sitôt que j'eus enfilé mes petites chaussures aux pieds (c'est bon, je suis habillée !) et mon père, qui galérait à monter un de mes circuits à billes, fit signe à ma mère de me courir après, ce qui la fit ronchonner car d'une part elle était occupée à boire sa liqueur de Noël avec mes tantes, de l'autre ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce coup-là.

Une fois au-dehors, je trottai aussitôt vers le garçon tremblant qui ne m'avait pas vue et m'accroupis à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je lui demandai.

Celui-ci, surpris d'avoir été entendu, renifla et essuya ses larmes contre son bras nu.

-Parce que je suis perdu.

-T'as perdu ta maman ?

-Non. Je cherche quelqu'un mais je sais plus son nom.

-Viens alors, dis-je en lui tendant la main. On va voir ma mère. On va t'aider à le retrouver. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Baekhyun.

Baekhyun n'était pas comme mes cousins. Il ressemblait à une poupée. Il faisait la même taille que moi, était mince comme moi, mais il avait le visage ovale alors que le mien était rond, des cheveux bruns alors que j'étais blonde et, alors que mes yeux étaient ronds presque globuleux et verts (je déteste la tête qu'ils me font sur les photos !), les siens étaient noirs et en amande, comme ceux que je rêvais d'avoir. La façon dont les coins de sa bouche retombaient alors que le haut de sa lèvre supérieure remontait légèrement me faisait aussi penser à un museau de chiot. Ça ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais quitté.

-Moi, c'est Lili. Li-Li, répétai-je comme on m'avait entraîné à le faire.

-Li-Li, répéta-t-il docilement avant de se relever, comme réveillé d'un sort.

Sitôt qu'il se tint droit, il secoua la neige qu'il avait accumulée et je vis apparaître dans son dos deux petites ailes, comme des ailes de papillons mais couvertes de plumes.

-Pourquoi t'as des ailes dans le dos ?

-Ben, pour voler, me répondit-il comme si je lui avais posé la question la plus bête du monde. T'en n'as pas, toi ?

-Ben, non. Ça vole pas, les enfants !

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas… parce que !

Tandis que ma mère qui m'avait surveillée tout ce temps du regard (nous étions à à peine dix mètres du palier) m'attendait, les bras croisés et l'air fâché, elle s'adoucit en voyant que je n'étais pas seule.

-Je vois que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ! C'est toi qui as appelé ma fille ? Dit-elle en s'adressant au petit garçon.

-Maman, c'est Baekhyun, il s'appelle !

-Oh, mais… tu es un ange ! Un petit ange ! S'exclama-t-elle quand elle aperçut ses ailettes pointer dans son dos. Bonjour, Baekhyun, ravie que tu aies atterri ici sain et sauf !

Baekhyun sourit mais ne répondit pas, semblant intimidé par la géante qu'était ma mère. De leur côté, les adultes, qui m'avaient remplacée au balcon pour fumer, regardaient la scène de loin, amusés. Quand je leur souris, ils me sourirent en retour mais ne saluèrent pas Baekhyun, comme si maman et moi étions en train encore de jouer à un de nos jeux idiots qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et auquel seuls ceux de notre petit monde à deux avaient accès.

-Baekhyun, il a un problème ! Répondis-je à sa place comme l'ange semblait trop intimidé pour continuer tout seul.

-Et c'est quoi, ton problème ? Demanda maman en se penchant plus près de lui. Dis-moi tout.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, mon père vint nous chercher et nous gronda moi et maman parce que comme j'étais partie en trombe, j'avais sûrement pris froid. Lui non plus ne semblait pas faire attention à Baekhyun. Je trouvais ça bizarre et malpoli. En le suivant, alors que je me débattais contre les trois tonnes de couvertures que papa essayait de mettre sur moi, maman fit signe à l'angelot, resté planté sur place, de suivre notre petite troupe. Cette fois, il ne lui sembla pas difficile de vaincre sa timidité pour accepter l'invitation dans la maison joyeuse et éclairée. Tandis que la soirée reprit son cours et que Baekhyun se tenait à côté de moi devant la cheminée, alors que je me réchauffais les mains et qu'il se défroissait les ailes devant le foyer, ma mère lui fit signe qu'il pouvait parler, comme elle le faisait toujours quand j'avais un problème. Ce que je ne pourrai jamais dire tout haut à personne, sauf à Baekhyun, c'est que j'étais particulièrement jalouse sur le moment. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne fasse ça que pour moi, sa fille. Mais bon, comme dit papa, c'est ma mère et « en somme, j'ai rien le droit de dire ».

Quand l'angelot réexpliqua son histoire à ma mère, il se remit à pleurer et trembler comme quand je l'avais trouvé. Il ajouta que Dieu lui avait donné le nom de la personne qu'il cherchait et dont il devait devenir l'ange-gardien mais qu'il l'avait oublié, et que tous les autres anges avaient déjà trouvé leurs protégés sauf lui.

-Panique pas, dit ma mère en le tenant par les épaules (une fois de plus comme elle le faisait avec moi), on va t'aider à le trouver, ton protégé. Tu te souviens d'une lettre de son nom ?

-Je me souviens que ça commençait par un E. Et son nom de famille par un V.

-Tiens, c'est drôle ! C'est comme les initiales de quelqu'un, ça !

-Ah oui ! C'est moi !

Quand Baekhyun se tourna vers moi, l'air interrogateur, je lui donnai mon nom complet, Emilie V., et à son tour, Baekhyun écarquilla les yeux :

-C'est ça ! C'est le nom de la personne que je cherche !

Sans trop savoir quoi dire, nous fixant l'un l'autre, on finit par se tourner une fois de plus vers la même personne.

-Ça veut dire quoi, maman ?

A ces mots, ma mère eut un grand sourire et s'accroupit entre nous deux en nous jetant à tour de rôle un regard brillant.

-Tu vois, dit-elle à voix basse au petit garçon, ce n'était pas si dur de le retrouver. Baekhyun, enchaîna-t-elle plus clairement, je te présente ta petite protégée. Et Lili… voilà ton ange-gardien. C'est lui qui va te suivre partout, te protéger et te guider toute ta vie. Tu devrais en profiter, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a ce privilège !

Même si je n'avais à l'époque aucune idée de ce que voulait dire « privilège », je saurais plus tard qu'elle-même en avait eu personnellement l'occasion tout comme moi. C'était un don rare dans la famille… En attendant, ça resterait notre petit secret à tous les trois, moi, maman et Baekhyun. Papa hélas ne faisait pas partie de ceux doués du don et, dans ma tête, n'en ferait probablement jamais partie. Cette pensée me ramena d'ailleurs à la question qui me brûlait tant les lèvres et qui m'était revenue une fois réchauffée :

-Maman, pourquoi j'ai pas d'ailes, moi ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas un ange, ma puce. Même si ton père et moi essayons d'en convaincre tout le monde, dit maman en riant.

-Ça veut dire que je pourrai jamais voler ? Réalisai-je, déçue, en ignorant sa blague que je n'avais de toute façon pas compris.

-Non. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, dit-elle en me prenant enfin à mon tour dans ses bras, si Baekhyun est assez grand, il pourra te faire voler avec lui. Crois-moi, c'est un spectacle dont on se souvient ensuite toute sa vie. Mais il faudra être patiente.

-C'est vrai ? Baekhyun, tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ? Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Euh, oui, répondit l'ange avec hésitation en regardant surtout ma mère. T'es mon humaine, donc… oui, je t'emmènerai voler avec moi. Promis !

-Trop cool ! »

Et c'est ainsi, tandis que je sautai au cou de mon nouvel ange gardien, que je scellai le pacte qui nous lierait pour la vie, lui et moi. J'étais loin de me douter à ce moment que seul Baekhyun, qui faisait face à ma mère, avait senti son pincement au cœur. Je crois que la raison est que sitôt que j'avais accepté le mien, elle avait vu le sien s'envoler. Ça ne faisait rien. C'était la règle. Et tant que moi et papa étions en sécurité, aucun malheur ne pourrait nous arriver qui ne serait surmontable. Je ne saurais aussi que beaucoup plus tard pourquoi elle avait prié pour que le mien soit à mes côtés si tôt.


	2. 10 ans - 365

« Lili ! Demande à ton ange de refaire ses trucs !

-T'as entendu, Baekhyun ?

-Cinq sur cinq ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après que j'aie arrosé ses ailes avec le tuyau du jardin, avec lequel on avait été autorisés à jouer en cet après-midi de canicule, Baekhyun s'ébroua comme un chiot, nous éclaboussant au passage, ce qui fit scintiller un immense arc-en-ciel au-dessus de lui qui laissèrent mes cousins bouche bée.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de pouvoirs qu'il maîtrisait mal et dont il nous restait encore à explorer les possibilités. Mais parmi ceux-ci, nous avions appris que Baekhyun avait des affinités avec la lumière : il arrivait maintenant à faire briller ma chambre la nuit comme en plein jour alors que quelques mois après notre rencontre, la force de ses rayons n'allaient pas encore au-delà de celle d'une petite veilleuse. A présent, grâce à ses progrès, je pouvais épater mes cousins autant que je voulais. Ça ne semblait pas déranger Baekhyun, au contraire. Il était aussi très doué pour nous faire rire, en imitant ma maîtresse ou en nous imitant les uns les autres et ça le faisait lui-même beaucoup rire de nous entendre rire. Son visage s'illuminait alors de son sourire blanc en rectangle et ses yeux se plissaient en deux croissants malicieux. Maman m'a expliqué que, comme tous les anges, il adorait faire rire et se savoir utile. C'était sa nourriture.

A 10 ans, ses progrès en puissance me convenaient d'autant plus qu'ils faisaient enrager mon père qui voulait que je dorme la nuit. C'était ridicule, en pleines grandes vacances ! Je n'avais pas école ! Alors à la place, il m'emmenait, ou plutôt me traînait dans des musées et des églises classées monuments historiques (sans que Baekhyun m'aide à m'échapper évidemment, sûrement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ma mère). Maman avait suggéré cette idée à papa pour que j'en apprenne plus sur les mythologies. Comme celui-ci ne rechignait jamais à l'idée de m'instruire sur tout et n'importe quoi, c'est ainsi que j'en appris plus malgré moi, au fil de ses explications interminables d'universitaire, sur les petits amours, sur les archanges, sur Dieu, sur le Diable, sur les anges messagers et les anges déchus. A la mention de ces derniers lors d'une de ces visites, j'aperçus Baekhyun frissonner à mes côtés et se couvrir de ses propres ailes, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient encore là. Heureusement, le sourire que lui lança ma mère et sa main qui se resserra autour des deux nôtres sembla lui faire oublier aussitôt son angoisse. J'étais moi-même un peu rassurée comme sa peur m'avait mise mal à l'aise.

Comme je disais, il y avait des dons que Baekhyun ne contrôlait pas encore. Il ne savait toujours pas voler, par exemple. En revanche, en s'entraînant, on apprenait de plus en plus à faire certaines choses, comme communiquer entre nous sans parler, par le regard seulement. Il savait presque tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête et je pouvais deviner presque tout ce qu'il pensait rien qu'en observant les reflets du soleil dans ses yeux, ce qui était bien pratique quand je ne voulais pas que les parents écoutent nos conversations.

Et puis le soir, quand nous étions couchés, ou plutôt quand nous étions supposés être couchés, dans notre tente au beau milieu du jardin de mes grands-parents, Baekhyun nous racontait les histoires de toutes les constellations qu'on voyait dans la voûte étoilée au-dessus de nous : celle de Cassiopée, celle de la Petite Ourse, la Grande Ourse, le Dragon… Il en avait toujours une nouvelle chaque soir. Et même quand mes cousins n'étaient pas là, il les racontait juste pour moi. C'était vraiment des supers vacances et chaque année, j'espérais qu'elles ne se finissent jamais. Quand, le dernier soir des vacances, j'en parlais à Baekhyun en lui demandant encore une histoire, alors que je luttais contre le sommeil qui m'alourdissait les paupières, il me chuchotait en souriant, comme maman :

« Dors, ma Lili. On verra ça demain. »


	3. 12 ans - They never know

_« Dors, ma Lili. On verra ça demain. »_

Et effectivement, je vis. L'été prit fin. Mes cousins rentrèrent chez eux. L'école reprit et, comme mon père avait trouvé du travail dans une fac à Paris, on a déménagé. A la place de la grande maison ensoleillée de mes grands-parents, nous habitions maintenant un tout petit appart constamment noyé dans le bruit de la circulation en bas et de la pollution. Les murs de ma chambre étaient grisâtres. Le visage de mes parents aussi quand ils rentraient le soir du boulot. Et moi aussi, j'ai fini par prendre la même couleur qu'eux. D'autant que je n'allais plus à l'école primaire où on faisait des jeux à la récré comme le loup ou épervier. J'étais au collège. Ça voulait dire que je traversais les rues toutes seules avec Baekhyun tôt le matin en me faisant klaxonner, qu'il fallait qu'on se range deux par deux devant la classe en silence et surtout, qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer ou c'était un mot dans le carnet. L'emploi du temps était difficile. Mes nouveaux profs étaient gentils mais c'était surtout mes « camarades » que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Ils se moquaient tout le temps de moi, surtout depuis que je leur avais parlé de mon ange. Personne ne voyait Baekhyun. Ils m'appelaient « la folle » ou « le bébé ». Un soir, je rentrai en pleurant et maman vint me voir dans ma chambre.

« C'est pas juste ! Je suis pas folle! Pourquoi ils font tous genre, ils le voient pas ?

-Mais c'est parce qu'ils sont grands, ma Lili. Il nous arrive tous un âge où, à un moment, on ne voit plus les anges. Alors on devient dur, on fait tous semblant qu'on n'a pas besoin d'eux et qu'on est devenus adultes. Mais toi, dit-elle en me levant la tête pour que je la regarde dans les yeux comme j'allais me remettre à pleurer, tu as la chance inouïe de voir encore le tien. Et ça restera sans doute toujours comme ça. Je l'espère, en tout cas. Et j'espère ne plus te voir pleurer pour ça.

Et effectivement, mes larmes ne retombèrent pas. A la place, je me sentais apaisée. D'autant plus que Baekhyun s'était joint à la partie et m'entourait maintenant de ses bras, de l'autre côté, un sourire paisible sur le visage.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire, pour qu'ils arrêtent de se moquer?

-Eh bien… C'est douloureux à dire mais il faudra que tu en fasses un secret, chuchota maman. Ton ange, ce n'est pas ta faiblesse. C'est ta force. Elle est en toi, elle ne te lâchera pas, quoi que les autres en disent.

-Je serai toujours là, moi, murmura à son tour Baekhyun en me recouvrant de ses ailes.

-Il y en a d'autres au-dehors qui valent la peine que tu t'arrêtes pour eux. Les autres, s'ils se servent de toi juste pour s'agrandir aux yeux des autres. Ne leur parle pas. Ne les regarde pas. Continue ton chemin et laisse-les derrière toi. S'ils te demandent pourquoi tu réagis, dis-leur que c'est parce qu'ils sont trop petits pour que tu les entendes.

Je hochai la tête.

-On peut se lâcher maintenant ? J'ai trop chaud, lançai-je, ce qui les fit tous deux rire tandis qu'ils me lâchèrent.

-Mais pense quand même à ce que je t'ai dit, ok ? Chaque chose que tu apprends, ça reste avec toi pour toujours.

-Ok. Maman ?

-Oui, ma chérie ?

-Il est où, ton ange ? Et celui de papa ?

-… Je te raconterai ça, une autre fois. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on aura tout notre temps pour en parler.

A ce moment, comme un étrange hasard, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Mon père alla décrocher.

-Emilie ! C'est quelqu'un pour toi !

Maman et moi nous regardâmes, étonnées. Baekhyun, lui, souriait sans mot dire en nous regardant. Quand Maman le regarda, elle sembla comprendre quelque chose. J'allai répondre et fus étonnée de reconnaître la voix d'Umayyah, une fille de ma classe que j'avais trouvée sympa mais qui ne m'avait pas parlé beaucoup en-dehors de nos présentations dans le couloir avant nos premiers cours. Elle était souvent seule dans la cour. On ne l'embêtait pas mais on ne lui parlait pas non plus, alors qu'elle parlait couramment le français. Elle faisait ses dessins dans la cour. Je trouvais ça triste parce que si, avec ma grande bouche, je me faisais embêter, au moins j'attirais l'attention. Elle, elle ne provoquait que de l'indifférence. C'était comme si elle n'existait aux yeux de personne. Et je trouvais ça dommage parce qu'elle dessinait super bien et que tout le monde, y compris moi, regardait ses dessins en biais en passant à côté d'elle mais elle ne parlait à personne. On la trouvait bizarre et c'était devenu une règle normale de ne pas lui parler. Moi, j'étais « la folle », et elle, elle était « la bizarre ». Et maintenant, je l'avais à l'autre bout du fil, la voix presque tremblante.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Un petit silence s'écoula entre nous durant lequel aucune de nous ne sut quoi dire.

-Euh, je suis désolée de t'embêter mais on m'a donné ton numéro et, euh… je voulais juste te dire que je trouvais ton ange cool.

-Mon… mon ange ?

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était le tien ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est lui qui m'a donné le numéro de ta maison (je n'avais pas encore de portable). Euh, est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi cet aprèm ? On pourra faire les devoirs ensemble et… jouer à des jeux ? J'ai plein de jeux ! Et puis nos anges pourront discuter !

-Euh, ben… Ouais, je veux bien mais…

Je me tournai aussitôt vers maman qui, tendant l'oreille, hocha la tête.

-C'est d'accord, ma mère a dit que je peux ! T'as quoi, comme jeux ?

-J'ai Trivial Pursuit. Et… Super Smash Bros ?

-Sur Wii ?

-Ouais !

-Ouais, trop bien ! C'est quoi, ton adresse ? Attends, je prends un papier !

-Ok, t'as un papier ? Alors c'est 14….

Tout en notant, j'aperçus maman claquer sa main dans celle de Baekhyun comme s'il avait réussi un exploit. Je devais admettre qu'il m'avait impressionnée. Sans lui, je serai encore seule à cette heure-ci, à ruminer sur mon sort. Maintenant, je m'en défoulerais sur la console avec « la bizarre » comme certains l'appelaient. Sauf que ce n'était pas « la bizarre ». C'était Umayyah. Et moi je n'étais pas « la folle ». Avec elle et Baekhyun, j'étais Lili. Juste Lili.

Ça n'empêcha pas le soir de tomber. Maintenant, je détestais le soir parce que j'entendais toutes les engueulades de papa et maman dans la cuisine juste derrière la cloison contre laquelle j'avais posé mon oreiller. Les bruits de chaise, les reproches, les menaces, les cris, les cris, les cris… Quand je tendais trop l'oreille, Baekhyun remontait la couverture sur ma tête et se piquait une plume pour dessiner sur la housse, en petits points scintillants, toutes les constellations :

-Là, tu as Pégase. Là, c'est le Petit Chien. Là, la Boussole… »

Et sous ce faux ciel étoilé, comme la toile d'un théâtre de marionnettes, puisque les nuages gris dehors et mon volet fermé me privaient de la vraie nuit, au son de la voix de mon gardien, pour une nuit de plus, je m'endormais paisiblement, à l'abri.

J'étais loin de me douter que parfois, comme mon ange me le raconterait plus tard, Papa ouvrait quelquefois la porte de ma chambre, jetait un regard à l'intérieur, puis secouait la tête en soupirant : « Une perte de temps. ».

Puis il refermait la porte et Baekhyun restait de nouveau dans le noir, à me regarder dormir, et lui aussi secouait la tête, visiblement en désaccord avec ce qu'il entendait.


	4. 15 ans - Unfair

« Fait chier !

De rage, je fermai le robinet d'eau chaude et, toujours en soutif, m'enroulai vite fait une serviette autour de mes cheveux trempés en me dirigeant vers le salon avant d'allumer la console et de m'affaler sur le canapé. Fuck le mode histoire. J'avais besoin d'un survival mode pour me défouler. Evidemment, mon père me suivit.

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ! Je t'ai dit non c'est non, un point c'est tout ! dit-il la main toujours serrée sur la bouteille de teinture qu'il avait vidé sous mes yeux dans l'évier de la salle de bain. Déjà d'une part, tu ne fais pas ce genre de trucs sans prévenir ni ta mère et moi un dimanche soir, exprès pour nous laisser devant le fait accompli. Et ensuite, non, mademoiselle, tu n'iras pas au collège avec les cheveux rouges !

-Mais c'est pas rouge, c'est grenat, déjà ! Et deuxio, c'est mes cheveux, c'est ma tête, je fais ce que je veux !

-Non, tu ne fais tout pas ce que tu veux ! Quand tu auras dix-huit ans, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Mais en attendant, c'est moi qui paye tes produits à la con. Et c'est moi qui paye ta pension à ta mère. Ça veut dire que tant que tu demeures sous mon toit, tu respectes ce que je te dis et tu ne désobéis pas à mes règles.

-Pff, tes règles, marmonnai-je, si tu savais comme je…

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien.

Mais ma réponse ne le satisfit pas. Sans un mot, comme si je l'avais provoqué (sans doute le fait que je jouais toujours sans lui adresser un seul regard y était aussi pour quelque chose, j'avoue), il éteignit la console, ce qui me gonfla profondément. Puis il se planta droit devant la télé, les bras croisés, pathétique Gandalf en pantoufles.

-Tu as fait tes devoirs ?

-Non, je les ai fumés.

-Très drôle.

-De toute façon, je préfère les faire avec maman. Toi, tu surveilles tout. J'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi. Mes devoirs, Mes notes, que je fume pas… Et moi, ce que je veux, on s'en fout. Ça passe au second plan.

-Je ne m'en fous pas. Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux. Seulement, ta mère t'autorise aussi beaucoup de choses et je ne veux pas qu'on dise de ma fille qu'elle se croit au carnaval.

-Très bien ! Ben si tu préfères qu'on dise qu'elle a une tête de clodo, ben parfait ! Dis-je en balançant ma manette contre le tapis. Je peux aller faire ma valise maintenant, professeur ?

-Je t'en prie, mademoiselle, répondit-il d'un ton tout aussi amer que moi en entendant son affreux surnom. Et habille-toi ! Continua sa voix qui me poursuivit dans le couloir tandis que je m'enfermai dans ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Terré dans un coin de la pièce, Baekhyun m'attendait sagement, son regard devenu craintif face à mes sautes d'humeur depuis un an posé sur moi, alors que je fermais la porte à clé et sortis une cigarette que j'allai fumer assise à la fenêtre, face à ma valise à peine rangée et mes vêtements qui traînaient par terre alors que ma mère allait venir me chercher dans quelques minutes. Le temps dehors était parfaitement conforme à ce qui se passait ma tête : moche, gris et maussade, typique de tous les printemps dégueulasses et sans fleurs de ma cité. Depuis que mes parents avaient divorcé il y a un an, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Notamment le fait que j'avais déménagé toutes les décorations de cette chambre dans ma nouvelle, à notre appart de moi et maman, ce qui fait qu'à chaque visite dans ce vieil appart, on aurait dit que j'entrais dans cette pièce vierge pour la première fois, comme une chambre d'enfant fantôme.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, me dit Baekhyun en pensée, les yeux rivés vers la lueur rougeoyante entre mes doigts tandis que j'expirai un nuage de fumée. Ça va chauffer encore plus, après s'il sait que...

-Ta gueule.

Les seules choses que je laissais dans cette chambre étaient celles dont je ne voulais plus, notamment les vieux trucs que papa et maman m'avaient offerts ensemble. Il faut dire que c'était dur de faire cohabiter mes licornes en peluches et posters métal, mes jeux de bébés avec la nouvelle console qu'Umayyah et moi nous étions cotisés pour acheter et qu'on se prêtait l'une l'autre une semaine sur deux.

-Et toi, t'avais qu'un seul boulot. Faire en sorte que le vieux soit distrait pendant que je me faisais la couleur. Tu savais que le loquet de la salle de bain est pété. Pourquoi tu l'as pas empêché d'entrer?

-Je… je contrôle pas tous mes pouvoirs, bredouilla Baekhyun sur un ton d'excuse.

-Arrête tes conneries. Je sais ce que tu sais faire autant que toi. C'est maman qui t'as dit de pas m'empêcher de me faire choper, pas vrai ?

Devant son silence, j'écrasai ma cigarette contre le mur extérieur, dépitée.

-Putain, j'en étais sûre… T'es à la botte de maman ou t'es mon ange à moi, à un moment ? Je suis désolée mais il va falloir choisir ton camp maintenant! M'écriai-je maintenant à haute voix. Ça sert à rien que j'aie un ange s'il m'aide pas à me sentir bien ni dans ma tête ni dans ma peau !

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois « bien dans ta peau » ? Répéta maladroitement Baekhyun, ne semblant comprendre qu'à moitié le sens de ces mots.

Je lâchai un soupir et voulut rallumer ma cigarette mais grognai d'autant plus quand elle manqua de céder en deux sous la pression de mes ongles.

-Explique-moi, je veux vraiment t'aider ! insista l'ange qui, en panique, se mit à voler plus près de moi, ses grandes ailes blanches s'écartant, faisant s'échapper mon mégot des doigts, puis chuter sur la moquette que je dus écraser laissant une tache brûlée qui serait difficile à expliquer.

-Bordel… Et mon bien, j'ai le droit de décider ce que c'est, ou pas ? Aboyai-je en me tournant vers l'ange qui recula, à nouveau effrayé. Putain vous me soûlez, tous ! Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me foute la paix ! Ça te va, ça ? Je sais pas ce que je veux, à part juste qu'on arrête de me sortir des discours tous faits, qu'on me fasse la morale à tout bout de champ et qu'on me laisse prendre des risques !

-Je ne sais pas comment t'aider avec ça, admit Baekhyun, désemparé. Vraiment, vraiment pas.

Exaspérée, incapable de trouver de meilleurs mots pour dire à quel point j'étais frustrée qu'il mette ainsi le doigt sur le problème, je finis pas lâcher :

-Tu sais quoi ? Y'a des fois, je me dis que comme ange, tu dois juste être un gros pigeon déguisé. Une arnaque que Dieu nous a envoyé pour bien se foutre de la gueule de maman. Tu sais même pas voler, tu peux à peine me défendre des autres, personne te voit, personne t'entend. Quand je prends des risques, je me fais prendre même si t'es là… Tu sers à rien en fait !

A ce verdict final, Baekhyun ne dit rien. Cependant, ses yeux, toujours si expressifs, semblaient maintenant briller d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas jusque-là. Moi-même, je regrettai déjà ces mots. Sa voix devint glaciale.

-Je ne sers à rien ? Très bien, dit-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Laisse-moi partir, alors.

Sans un mot, je le regardai faire tandis qu'il ouvrit un peu plus la fenêtre, se hissa sur le cadre. Il n'allait pas sauter quand même ? C'est pourtant ce qu'il fit silencieusement sans que je puisse le retenir. Penchée maintenant à ma fenêtre, le cherchant des yeux, je ne vis rien. Il avait disparu. Soudain, je réalisai à quel point j'étais stupide de m'inquiéter pour une créature supérieure aux hommes, immortelle et invincible. Au mieux, il devait s'être cassée la gueule en bas de l'immeuble contre une poubelle et attendait maintenant que je le supplie de revenir.

-C'est ça, bon débarras ! Criai-je à la place, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux perchés à la gouttière au-dessus de ma tête. Va te taper l'incruste ailleurs! Et viens pas te plaindre si y'a personne pour te ramasser sur le trottoir comme il y a dix ans !

-Lili ! Ça ne va pas de gueuler comme ça ? A qui tu parles ?

J'ignorai la voix de mon père et suivit ma mère qui venait d'arriver pour m'emmener « chez nous ». Je rangeai aussi dans un coin de ma tête que je ne savais comment Baekhyun nous rejoindrait, alors qu'il était à pied. C'était un surhumain, il se débrouillerait. Dans la voiture, tandis que je réexpliquai tout à Maman, même ses réponses, qui d'habitude m'apaisaient, ne furent cette fois d'aucune aide :

-Ton père a raison. Tu aurais du nous en parler avant de te lancer dans une expérience pareille. Si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurais peut-être dit oui. Mais maintenant, tu es toute seule, ma grande. Je ne peux pas être en contradiction avec ton père tout le temps. Donc, c'est non.

Je me tournai vers la route, plus furieuse que jamais.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu t'es fâchée avec Baekhyun?

-Il est parti parce que je lui ai parlé trop mal. Pauvre chou.

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Il fait ce qu'il peut. Et nous aussi. Peut-être que c'est aussi à toi de surveiller ta langue de temps en temps. Tu prends des mauvaises habitudes, je n'aime pas ça. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas une période facile pour toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à tout le monde autour de toi.

-Le monde a qu'à arrêter d'être aussi casse-couilles, répondis-je, les bras croisés, le regard fixé sur les panneaux de circulation.

Soudain, alors qu'elle avait tenté un soupir, ma mère se mit à tousser comme si elle avait avalé de travers, puis de plus en plus fort, et, alors que je la regardai maintenant, étonnée, elle s'arrêta et reprit :

-Ce n'est pas facile pour nous non plus. Mais on s'en sortira. En attendant, laisse au moins une chance à ton ange et excuse-toi auprès de lui, ok ? Ok, ma Lili ? Fit-elle en me caressant la joue.

-Il a qu'à venir me chercher. » Marmonnai-je, cependant vaincue par un soudain élan de pitié.

Comme maman le souhaita, je l'attendis le soir même. Cependant, il ne vint pas. Ni le soir suivant, ni le soir d'après. Alors je cessai de l'attendre et, concentrée sur mon boulot de chaque jour, fis comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour faire mes tâches quotidiennes. Je ne pus néanmoins m'empêcher de penser bientôt à lui tout le temps, surtout en voyant Umayyah s'entendre si bien avec le sien, Adam. Sa vie n'était pas plus facile que la mienne, peut-être même pire avec ses parents qui l'interdisaient de sortir en semaine et qui l'empêchaient de fréquenter le moindre garçon (y compris ceux qu'on lorgnait en cachette à la récré). Alors pourquoi elle était si gentille ? Pourquoi elle était si souriante ? Pourquoi son ange l'attendait sagement chez elle et s'entendait si bien avec elle ?

Une semaine s'était bientôt écoulée depuis que Baekhyun m'avait quittée. Même alors que je l'attendais chez mon père, postée à l'endroit d'où il était parti, je ne le vis pas revenir. Le ciel était vide. Je l'attendis tout le week-end et, le dimanche soir, seule dans mon lit, je me mis à pleurer. C'était un bon gros sanglot de bébé comme je n'en avais plus osé en faire depuis des mois. J'en oubliai complètement la raison pour laquelle je l'avais envoyé se faire foutre. J'en oubliai le garçon pour qui j'avais voulu me teinter les cheveux, ce quatrième un peu trop vieux qui sentait la cigarette et citait du Nietzche à tort et à travers, avec qui j'aurais voulu partager mon premier baiser cette année mais qui n'avait fait que m'ignorer, même après que je lui aie adressé la parole via des amis d'amis communs. Je l'oubliai comme j'en oubliai mes disputes avec mon père, avec ma mère, avec tout le monde. Je voulais que Baekhyun revienne et c'est tout. Je voulais entendre sa voix, ses yeux briller de bonheur face à mes conneries, ses ailes qui m'entouraient quand j'étais perdue…

Et soudain, je les sentis frôler mes joues, accompagné d'un petit rire clair que je connaissais si bien.

-Je t'avais dit que je serai toujours là, idiote, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

En me retournant dans mon lit, je vis son grand sourire rectangulaire briller dans la nuit et le serrai contre moi.

-Tu m'as manqué, avouai-je. Je croyais que tu m'avais abandonnée.

-Moi ? Toi ? Jamais, murmura-t-il en me rendant mon étreinte contre laquelle je me réchauffai. Je sais que t'es chiante, mais quand même.

En sentant la douceur avec laquelle il me serrait contre lui, comme il tentait maintenant de calmer mon cœur affolé, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ce jour-là, il aurait pu me laisser tomber. C'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place. Je ne pouvais pas me supporter moi-même. Je resserrai d'autant plus ma prise sur lui.

-Je suis désolée, chuchotai-je en pleurant contre son épaule. Je voulais pas te parler comme ça ! Mais c'est sorti tout seul. Moi aussi, je veux faire des trucs bien mais je sais pas comment faire. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être coincée dans une cage trop petite. J'arrive pas à en sortir, j'arrive pas à dire ce que je veux. C'est le bordel dans ma tête, je sais plus où j'en suis…

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais pourtant en train de lui sortir enfin tout ce que j'avais voulu dire depuis un temps et que je gardais en moi comme une barrage qui menaçait d'exploser. Sans un mot, sans m'arrêter, il me laissa parler encore et encore en me caressant les cheveux. Quand enfin j'eus complètement vidé mon sac, épuisée et somnolente, alors il m'embrassa le front et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, souffla-t-il.

D'un geste ample, il retira les couvertures qui m'enveloppaient, me faisant geindre sous la température automnale, mais il l'ignora et se releva face à moi. Alors, dans la pénombre de ma chambre, ses ailes scintillèrent et se déployèrent entièrement, se révélant dans toutes leur longueur.

-Elles ont grandi ! M'exclamai-je en voyant qu'elles étaient maintenant aussi grandes que lui.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, dit-il en m'incitant à me relever à mon tour.

Alors ouvrant grand mes fenêtres, il me serra contre lui et nous y jeta au travers, ce qui me fit coincer un cri dans ma gorge sous la vitesse de la soudaine chute libre. Je fermai les yeux. Comme après un temps, je ne sentis toujours pas le choc de l'asphalte contre mon nez, je les rouvris et fus soudain émerveillée de voir les néons de la cité danser sous nos pieds. Me tenant fermement contre sa taille, Baekhyun sourit en voyant ma tête, alors que j'entendais ses immenses ailes battre en fouettant l'air glacé.

-Tu voles maintenant ! Me dis-je tout haut fièrement. Ça y'est, tu y es arrivé !

-Et tu vas y arriver aussi, me dit-il avec son éternel sourire.

Alors que nous semblions maintenant nager dans les étoiles, entre la Grande Ourse et la Petite Ourse, Baekhyun continua, aussi imperturbable que si nous faisions une simple promenade dans le parc.

-Je voulais te faire la surprise. Mais je voulais aussi que tu le comprennes par toi-même. On est tous là pour apprendre. Moi, toi, les autres… Ce bordel ne va pas durer. Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. Et il te tombera dessus au moment où tu ne t'y attendras pas. Parce que tu le mérites, que tu en as les moyens et que tu es aimée.

-J'aimerais bien me faire aimer, soupirai-je. Mais je peux pas. Pas avec la gueule que j'ai, dis-je en couvrant mes cheveux ternes et mon front parsemé d'acné naissant.

D'une main, Baekhyun les dégagea et, alors que je sentais sa tête se poser contre la mienne, j'entendis sa voix se faire plus profonde, comme un oracle citant une prophétie :

-Tu seras aimée. »

Sentant soudain ma poitrine s'engourdir d'une douce chaleur, alors que nous nous étions posés au sommet d'une tour de verre contre laquelle les étoiles se reflétaient, baignée dans toutes ces petites lumières et en sécurité dans les bras de Baekhyun, comme toujours, je m'endormis pour de bon, sereine.


	5. 18 ans - Promise

Sur le toit de notre immeuble, en compagnie d'Umayyah, c'était bon de voir comme le printemps était plus agréable d'en haut. Surtout avec une compil' de nos albums métal préférés qui passait en boucle sur mon ordi, des coussins et deux-trois Dr. Pepper (je laissais les bières chez moi et maman vu qu'Umayyah ne pouvait pas en boire). On avait bien besoin de ça avant que nos cerveaux surchauffent sous les révisions. Surtout Umayyah. Je crois que sans moi pour la faire décrocher, ça fait longtemps qu'elle nous aurait fait une dépression post-overdose de cours. De leurs côtés, nos anges volaient tranquillement côte à côte dans le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes, perdus dans leur propre conversation. Le soleil chauffait agréablement la surface sous nos pieds nus, une agréable odeur de pollen flottait dans l'air, on ne dérangeait personne et personne ne nous dérangeait. C'était parfait.

« Putain, ça fait du bien ! M'exclamai-je en m'étirant paresseusement comme un chat, adossée contre mon pouf que j'avais remonté de ma chambre.

De son côté, en réponse, Umayyah lâcha un rot qui nous fit rire toutes les deux comme mon copain quand il était avec nous alors qu'on le trouvait lourd quand il le faisait. J'avoue qu'on était peut-être un petit peu hypocrites là-dessus. Un tout petit peu.

-Au fait, tu sais ce que tu comptes faire, toi, l'année prochaine ? Demandai-je à ma meilleure amie en lui tendant mon briquet tandis qu'elle se pencha vers moi pour allumer sa cigarette.

-Merci. Je crois que finalement, je vais faire l'école de design graphique.

-Celle de Paris ?

-Ouais.

-Tu fais bien, meuf. T'es faite pour ça, ça se voit trop, dis-je en me souvenant de son jeu vidéo qu'elle avait créé toute seule et qu'elle m'avait présenté en exclu.

Le codage de ses animations nous avait fait pleurer de rire tellement elles partaient dans tous les sens mais son story-board était impeccable. On aurait dit une bédé de pro. Ça donnait envie que son jeu voit le jour rapidement.

-J'espère que t'as raison, dit-elle, pensive. Pis c'est en alternance sur 10 mois rémunérée. Ça fait que je pourrais aussi faire des petits jobs à côté pour pas que mes parents m'envoient trop d'argent dès que je serai à Paris.

Sacrée Umayyah. Même après le bac, elle se voyait déjà s'acharner à la tâche pour ne pas embêter ses parents avec ses propres rêves, alors que ses grands-parents les harcelaient pour la faire rentrer au pays et la marier. C'était une fille bien. Elle allait me manquer.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle, s'échappant de sa propre rêverie. Toujours pas d'idées ?

Je secouai piteusement la tête.

-Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je veux faire plus tard à part juste que je compte me tirer de ce coin pourri.

Dépitée, je fis rouler ma bouteille vide emplie de mégots qui alla se caler contre ma converse et la couvrir d'un petit tas de cendres.

-Tu trouveras bien quelque chose. T'es forte pour trouver des bons plans de dernière minute, répondit Umayyah avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu parles. Au début, j'avais prévu de me barrer avec Quentin. Mais comme ce crétin s'est fait arrêter à deux mois des exams, à quoi bon ?

-C'était pour quoi, déjà ?

-Lui et ses potes dealaient. J'étais pas au courant, je te jure ! Je croyais qu'il fumait, juste.

Umayyah soupira.

-Je sais que t'aimes pas quand je te dis ça, mais je suis contente que tu sois plus avec lui. C'était pas un bon mec pour toi. J'aimais pas comment il te traitait en public, comme si t'étais son petit chien… Les gens causaient dans ton dos…

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que les gens causent. Comme si j'avais envie de leur ressembler.

-Il y en a qui ne s'en foutent pas justement, dit-elle en pointant le ciel du doigt où Baekhyun et son ange, Adam, tournaient en cercles. Si tu l'écoutais plus souvent, je pense que tu serais moins souvent dans la merde.

Sous le poids de son regard entendu, je finis par soupirer à mon tour avec un hochement de tête.

-Je sais. Et effectivement, j'aime pas quand tu dis ça. On dirait ma mère.

-Comment elle va, d'ailleurs ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Elle se repose. Elle prend ses pilules comme le médecin lui dit. Pour l'instant, y'a pas d'évolution dans les poumons. Je pense que ça va aller.

-Tant mieux. Restons positifs.

Je grimaçai. Quelle expression de merde. C'était probablement pas grand-chose ! Evidemment qu'il fallait rester positif ! C'est vrai que maman toussait beaucoup en ce moment mais inutile de tirer la sonnette d'alarme pour autant comme le faisait mon père qui s'était rapproché de nous. Je frissonnais à l'idée de retourner vivre sous son toit où cafard et ennui étaient la norme. Comme je ne voulais pas en parler plus et qu'Umayyah le savait, la conversation demeura suspendue en l'air, comme à chaque fois que nous abordions ce sujet. Cependant, comme je ne supportais pas non plus son silence timide, j'avançai une main vers la sienne et la serrai en la regardant dans les yeux quand elle se tourna vers moi, surprise.

-On restera en contact, hein ? Demandai-je en tâchant de ne pas faire pitié.

Elle sourit. Avec le temps, la geek boulotte telle que je l'avais rencontrée était devenue une magnifique gazelle, grande et élancée, à commencer par son sourire qui illuminait tout son visage.

-Promis, meuf. Imagine pas que je vais t'oublier comme ça !

-Tant mieux. »

Pourtant, quand nous finîmes par redescendre du toit, nous comme nos anges, je n'étais pas en mode « tant mieux » pour autant. Que dire ? J'allais perdre ma copine, j'avais pas de projets, ma mère allait se prendre le thé une fois par semaine à la clinique comme aujourd'hui… Heureusement, j'avais encore Baekhyun, me dis-je quand il me rejoignit dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. Quelle idiote j'avais été de me mettre avec Quentin. Je savais depuis le début que c'était un bon à rien. Mais entre ça et pas avoir de copain du tout… Je lui devais mes premiers baisers après tout, c'était déjà ça. Ça faisait un peu moins de retard à rattraper par rapport aux autres.

« T'as l'air crevé, me dit Baekhyun en rangeant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille alors que nous nous étions collés au salon devant la télé. Tu devrais te reposer un peu avant que ta mère rentre. C'est samedi après tout, dit-il en plissant les yeux de malice.

Baekhyun. Mon gardien, ma moitié, ma bouée de sauvetage, mon âme-sœur… Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait beaucoup changé, lui aussi : en deux ans, il était passé d'un corps de petit garçon étiré comme un élastique, fluet et sans forme, à celui d'un homme. Sous ses vêtements toujours blancs, on pouvait deviner son torse ferme, ses muscles définis, ses jambes élancées, ses hanches… je remontai plus haut pour mieux examiner ses mains fines, sa mâchoire en lame de couteau, ses lèvres ourlées et tendres…

-Ça va, Lili ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet alors que j'admirais leur danse au rythme des mots. Tu me regardes bizarrement.

-Baekhyun…, l'appelai-je dans un souffle, sentant soudain mon cœur s'emballer, tu veux bien me passer la télécommande qui est derrière moi, s'il te plaît ?

Perplexe, il pencha la tête de côté comme un chiot confus, ce que je trouvai plus que jamais adorable.

-T'as juste besoin de tourner la tête et lever le bras pour la prendre... Mais si ça te fait plaisir, ok, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

S'exécutant docilement depuis sa place sur le canapé, il s'avança vers moi et se pencha en avant puis tendit le bras, concentré, m'encadrant sans qu'il s'en rende compte de ses épaules carrées. Profitant que sa nuque me soit ainsi offerte, j'inclinai ma tête et y déposai un baiser. Quand, surpris, il se recula et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, je me penchai à mon tour et glissai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient comme du velours. Et l'odeur de sa peau me rappelait celle de la rosée. Ou celle des bébés quand ils viennent d'être lavés, tout frais. Comme d'abord pétrifié, il tenta ensuite de se reculer, je maintins sa tête entre mes mains mais il s'en saisit alors des siennes et nous força à nous séparer.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu… Quoi ?... répéta-t-il, ahuri, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, Lili ?

De mon côté, prête à tout sauf lâcher l'affaire maintenant qu'elle était lancée, je choisis de jouer les idiotes.

-Eh ben, quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Demandai-je innocemment.

-Quoi ? Si ! S'exclama-t-il troublé. Bien sûr que si, mais…

-Et tu ne veux pas me voir heureuse ? Comme tu me le dis tout le temps ?

-Si ! Mais…

-Alors, il est où le problème ?

Comme il ne semblait pas avoir de réponse, triomphante, je l'enjambai et avançai une fois de plus la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser mais il pressement vivement son visage contre les coussins, comme sous la torture. Vexée, je pris son menton dans ma main et le retournai avant de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche. Mais alors que j'étais sur le point de goûter à sa langue, il me poussa brusquement si fort que je tombai du canapé, atterrissant sur le tapis par une réception douloureuse sur le coccyx. Pour une fois, il ne m'aida pas à me relever, pantelant encore sur le canapé comme s'il venait d'échapper à une chute d'une falaise invisible.

-Ça suffit! On ne doit pas faire ça ! Je… Je t'aime Lili, je te jure ! Mais… pas comme ça.

Dégoûtée, humiliée, je me relevai, les larmes aux yeux, ignorant la douleur de mon postérieur.

-Très bien. Tout le monde me lâche, de toute façon. Ma meilleure amie qui va se faire la belle vie à Paris, mon mec en prison, ma mère qui passe plus de temps à la clinique qu'avec moi, mon père qui me déteste… Si même toi, tu me rejettes, je sers à quoi, moi ? Allez tous vous faire ! A commencer par toi !

Sentant les pleurs m'étrangler et commencer à me casser la voix, j'allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre, plongeant de nouveau le nez dans mes classeurs pour le bac, bon gré, mal gré. Evidemment, Baekhyun me suivit et toqua à ma porte close derrière laquelle j'entendis sa voix calme, étouffée.

-Lili, ouvre la porte s'il te plaît.

-Non.

-Lili… Ma petite Lili…

-Non, va-t-en. T'es plus mon ange !

Comme je commençai malgré moi à chougner, je l'entendis avoir un petit rire :

-Ne fais pas le bébé, c'est à moi de faire ça ! Chacun son rôle !

-Va-t-en, je te dis ! J'ai besoin de personne !

Et sous le rideau de mes larmes et la morve qui commençait à me couler du nez, je me mouchai en relisant mes leçons. Merde, j'avais encore tellement à apprendre… Et Umayyah qui n'était plus là pour tout m'expliquer.

-Merde. Merde, merde, merde ! Je comprends plus rien ! Putain !

A bout de nerfs, j'envoyai valser mes affaires, vidai mon sac entier juste pour me défouler et me remis à éclater en sanglots, à genoux sur la moquette de ma chambre au milieu de mes affaires éparpillées, mes cahiers, ma trousse éventrée, le collier que m'avait offert Quentin avec le demi cœur, des tracts de facs datant des portes ouvertes… Alors que j'avais posé mon front sur mes genoux pour pouvoir pleurer en paix, j'entendis une silhouette derrière moi qui traversa ma porte (passant cette fois outre notre accord sur l'intimité) et, comme une brise légère, vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et m'entoura de son bras.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Gémis-je faiblement. Je suis nulle en tout ! Quelle que soit la voie que je prenne, je vais devoir choisir vite et après, je devrais me la taper pendant au moins vingt ans et après ma vie sera foutue. Je vais rentrer dans le mur, j'aurais foutu ma jeunesse en l'air…

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça et tu le sais très bien. T'as le droit de faire des erreurs. L'orientation, c'est fait pour ça. C'est vrai que t'écoutes jamais en classe !

-Mais faut bien que je commence quelque part et je sais pas quoi faire !

Après m'être calmée et encore mouché un bon coup, tandis que Baekhyun m'aidait à ramasser mes affaires et les remettre en ordre, je repris d'une voix plus posée :

-Je me souviens que Maman m'a dit que je peux toujours faire une année de prépa informatique avant de choisir dans quoi je vais me lancer. Vu que c'est là que j'ai vraiment cartonné, ça devrait me permettre d'avoir les idées plus claires.

-Moi, je suis d'accord avec elle.

-Oh, surprise.

Tandis qu'il eut un petit rire, je grognai :

-Informaticienne. Fan de Slipknot, de Korn, de Crush 40, Game Freak et informaticienne… Beurk.

Une fois de plus, Baekhyun éclata de rire. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'à peine une demi-heure auparavant, je l'avais piégé au coin du salon en le forçant à m'embrasser. En me remémorant la sensation de ses mains qui me repoussaient, je sentis de nouveau mon moral tomber au 36ème dessous. Baekhyun dut le sentir car, les mains pleines de stylos, il lâcha tout et s'allongea par terre, sa tête en-dessous de la mienne, de façon à ce que mon regard rivé au sol rencontre à nouveau le sien.

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dehors ?

Je hochai vivement la tête.

-Je ne serais pas contre. »

Et une fois de plus, comme à chaque fois, je me retrouvai plaquée contre sa poitrine, le vent fouettant mes joues alors qu'il nous faisait zigzaguer entre les nuages, suffisamment hauts pour qu'on ne nous voie pas. Enivrée comme à chaque fois par l'air pur et la liberté qui s'offraient à nous, je poussai un haut cri de joie vers le soleil qui semblait nous saluer d'entre les filets de cumulus.

-Là, il est censé y avoir quelle forme ? Me demanda Baekhyun en désignant un point dans le ciel bleu en direction du nord.

-L'étoile polaire.

-Accompagnée de ?

-Cassiopée ? Non, la Petite Ourse ! La Petite Ourse ! Me rappelai-je.

-Et au-dessus, c'est quoi ?

-Le Dragon.

-T'es devenue incollable, maintenant, dit fièrement Baekhyun en souriant. Bientôt, tu les connaîtras toutes mieux que moi. Pour le bac, t'as qu'à faire pareil et tu t'en sortiras, c'est sûr.

-Alors ça veut dire que j'y ai droit ?

-Pour cette fois, je pense que oui.

Ce disant, il nous fit nous redresser aussitôt à la verticale, si haut dans le ciel que je dus retenir mon souffle, puis il fit un looping complet avant de nous faire descendre en piqué vers la terre et remonter aussitôt, me faisant pousser un autre cri de joie.

-Allez, encore un autre !

-Tu rigoles ? Là, je suis trop crevé, va falloir que je me pose !

-Zut. Tiens, y'a maman en bas. Elle vient de sortir de la clinique. Descends-nous, on va lui dire bonjour !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tandis que nous atterrissions gentiment sur le pavé au bout d'une impasse, alors qu'elle était au téléphone et que nous courions maintenant à sa rencontre, elle eut un haut-le-corps en nous voyant débarquer de nulle part.

-Vous êtes fous, tous les deux ! Vous avez encore fait un tour, c'est ça ? Baekhyun, tu ne devrais pas céder comme ça aux caprices de notre « Miss looping » ! dit-elle en me jetant un regard noir bien que ses lèvres se retenaient de sourire autant que les nôtres. J'allais t'appeler, toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. J'ai contacté la boîte dont ma collègue m'avait parlé.

-Alors ?

-Ils sont d'accord pour te voir pour un entretien.

Sous le choc, je demeurai d'abord bouche bée.

-L'école de game design ? A Paris ? Ils sont d'accord pour me voir, moi ?

-Qui d'autre ? Dit maman, les poings sur les hanches. Mais attention : la seule condition, c'est que tu nous obtiennes ce fichu bac ! Et avec une mention pour faire plaisir à papa !

-Oui, oui… Oh mon Dieu, l'ICAN, avec les notes que j'ai ! Je vais jamais y arriver, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! Je suis tellement excitée qu'il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, m'exclamai-je en me souvenant du nombre de Dr. Pepper que je m'étais enfilée avec Umayyah (quand je pense qu'on allait peut-être se revoir, finalement !). Bougez pas, dis-je en franchissant les portes de la clinique, je vais demander à l'accueil si je peux me servir de leurs toilettes !

Sans attendre leur réponse, je fermai la porte et galopai aussitôt en direction de la réception. De leurs côtés, au souvenir de ce que Baekhyun m'en raconta par la suite, quand maman et lui se retrouvèrent seul, l'atmosphère retomba.

-Elle a pas osé te le demander, constata-t-il avec un air gêné.

Maman hocha doucement la tête.

-Je sais. Et tu aimerais bien le savoir, toi aussi. N'est-ce pas, Baek ?

Sans honte, il hocha à son tour plus vigoureusement la tête, accroché aux paroles de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci eut un sourire épuisé.

-C'est en voie de rémission. On l'a échappée belle. Ils l'ont dépistée juste à temps pour que quelques séances de rayons suffisent. Après, ce sera l'ablation et on n'en parle plus.

-Tu en es sûre ? Parce que si ça tourne mal…

-Ça ne va pas tourner mal, le coupa maman. Je vais être guérie. On en a la preuve sur une radio en noir et blanc si tu veux la voir !

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois la montrer !

Maman demeura de nouveau silencieuse. Il paraît qu'on a la même expression, elle et moi, quand on préfère ne pas répondre en regardant le bout de nos chaussures comme si on pouvait y trouver des réponses. Ça a du le calmer un peu.

-Il faudra bien lui en parler, à un moment ou un autre.

A ce moment, comme rarement excepté devant papa et lui, les yeux de maman s'embuèrent.

-Tu es comme son père, qui dit qu'il faut l'exposer à tout et arrêter de la surprotéger comme je le fais. Il faut être courageux pour beaucoup de choses dans cette vie, Baekhyun. J'en ai fait l'expérience moi-même, des vacheries que la vie t'impose sans que tu puisses protester. Mais ça, je n'arrive pas à le faire. Si les choses tournent au pire, on y ferait face ensemble, moi, Lili et son père. Mais en attendant, ne lui rendons pas les choses plus compliquées. Elle angoisse déjà suffisamment comme ça pour son avenir. Et je ne sais pas comment se débrouillerait mon mari avec elle si je n'étais plus là pour les empêcher de s'engueuler.

-Tu n'aurais pas du m'appeler si tôt, dit Baekhyun avec un soupçon de culpabilité dans sa voix. Tu aurais eu plus de temps pour…

-Je ne le regrette pas. Tu es un merveilleux atout dans sa vie, Baekhyun. Et tu parviendras à la rendre heureuse, j'en suis sûre. Promets-moi seulement que tu ne lui parleras pas de ça avant que j'estime être le bon moment. Promis ?

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, les lèvres serrées de frustration, Baekhyun finit néanmoins par se plier à ce dernier ordre qui ne venait pas de moi.

-Promis. »

De mon côté, en sortant des toilettes, je souris à un infirmier que je vis adossé en face des toilettes, clope au bec. Sans répondre à mon sourire, il me dévisagea et, étonnée, je me retournai en m'apercevant que je venais de sortir des toilettes des hommes.

« Ah, je suis désolée ! Vous attendiez…

-On te ment.

Au son de sa voix, si profonde que j'en sentis presque ma poitrine trembler, je m'immobilisai net.

-Excusez-moi ?

-On te ment. Ta mère te ment.

En l'observant, je remarquai aussi qu'en prenant une bouffée, il n'expirait aucune fumée. En revanche, ses yeux semblaient étinceler l'espace d'un instant du même rouge ardent que sa cigarette.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demandai-je posément en ayant soudain une idée de celui à qui j'étais en train de parler. Dites-moi la vérité.

« L'infirmier d'âge mûr », eut un sourire presque paternel. A présent, un silence de plomb semblait nous avoir entourés.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à ce que tu saches quand exactement, reprit-il de sa voix grondante comme l'orage. Mais bientôt, tu apprendras qu'il y a des malheurs si puissants que tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de les laisser te passer dessus à pleine puissance et à toute vitesse, comme un train, sans rien pour l'arrêter ni le freiner. Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir. Et les autres ne t'aideront pas. Ils voudront continuer de te faire croire à leurs petits mensonges en essayant de se sauver eux-mêmes. Ils auront peur de toi. Et tu te retrouveras à te battre seule. A ce moment-là, tu te sentiras prête à mettre le feu au monde. Et je serai là. Je t'offrirai tous les moyens que tu veux.

Je commençai soudain à avoir une idée de qui j'avais en face.

-C'est ça, ouais, dis-je en croisant les bras avec un air de défi alors que je sentais mes jambes commencer à flageoler. Pour me faire une offre qui vaudrait plus que mon âme ?

A ma question, son sourire s'élargit soudain, révélant des dents si pointues et si sales, teintées d'un brun sanguinolent, que je manquai de reculer d'horreur.

-Non.

-N…non ?

-Pas ton âme.

-Mais… alors pourquoi… »

Je manquai de pousser un cri quand mon portable sonna. C'était un message de maman : « On t'attend dehors. Je suis un peu fatiguée, fais vite. ». Lorsque je relevai de nouveau la tête, mon interlocuteur était parti, évidemment. Lorsque je rejoignis maman et Baekhyun dehors, tous deux m'attendaient sagement dehors, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque j'abordai la question et que, têtue, je ne lâchai pas maman jusqu'à ce qu'elle me montre les résultats, je fus soulagée. « Il » avait menti, elle était sortie d'affaire. Sans doute n'avait-ce été qu'un test. Sans doute avait-il parlé d'un autre malheur. Ou sans doute était-il juste temps que j'arrête la drogue, tout simplement.


	6. 21 ans - Heaven

Je n'ai pas eu l'école de Paris. Et j'ai bien eu mon bac, mais sans la mention. Je l'avais mérité. J'avais trop déconné l'année précédente. Heureusement, j'ai pu profiter de la suivante, en rattrapage, pour pouvoir me remettre la tête sur les épaules et me mettre vraiment au boulot. Plus de copains dealers, plus de devoirs cachés dans la benne des voisins, plus de clope (c'était le plus dur !). Et cette fois, j'ai eu mon bac. Mais pas avec la mention. Avec les félicitations ! Et j'ai eu l'école de Paris, qui a apprécié mon changement de bulletin autant que moi. Mes parents (même mon père !) étaient si fiers qu'ils ont même loué un appart' pour moi et Umayyah. On était tellement contentes et on s'était tellement manquées, c'est tout juste si on ne pleurait quand on s'est retrouvées ! Cependant, même après avoir obtenu tout ce que je voulais, je ne perdis pas de temps. Maintenant que le rêve d'Umayyah et moi était à notre portée (on comptait fonder une compagnie de jeux ensemble), il fallait qu'on le mérite. Je bossai dur, j'écoutai tout ce que me disaient Baekhyun et mes parents, et je finis par tomber ainsi sur un train de vie confortable. Trois ans après ma crise, j'avais maintenant ma licence quasi en poche, un appartement chauffé et les factures payées à temps, des parents en bonne santé, un job à côté dans une boîte d'informatique pour arrondir mes fins de mois, ma meilleure amie dans la chambre d'à côté, alors que nous grimpions toutes les deux tranquillement vers le master… Que demander de plus ?

Pour un peu, j'avais presque l'impression que mon ange s'ennuyait maintenant à mes côtés. Quand Umayyah et son ange Adam n'étaient pas là et que je révisais, il somnolait près de la fenêtre ou se secouait distraitement les ailes, comme s'il craignait qu'elles rouillent. J'en sentais presque des remords de mener une vie aussi paisible. C'est là aussi, en l'observant du coin de l'œil quand il croyait que je ne le voyais pas, que je me rendis compte que mes sentiments pour lui avaient changé. Non pas que je ne l'aimais plus, au contraire… C'est difficile à expliquer. Ils étaient à la fois les mêmes et différents. Maintenant, au regard des évènements passés, maintenant que nos premières responsabilités occupaient une bonne partie de ma vie, c'est comme si elles m'avaient moi-même changée. Je voulais maintenant de lui quelque chose dont je ne m'étais pas préoccupée à l'époque où j'avais développé mon premier béguin pour lui.

« Baekhyun ?

-Mmh ? Répondit-il paresseusement, étendu sur le canapé tandis que je venais de ranger mon rapport enfin conclus.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rendrait heureux ?

Ma question sembla le prendre de court et il mit un temps à répondre, comme s'il se demandait si je lui avais vraiment posé cette question.

-Ben… Que tu sois heureuse ?

-Oui, bon d'accord, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais à part ça, je veux dire, tête de piaf !

-Je ne te suis pas, dit Baekhyun en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y avait une époque où je me serais énervée très vite. Les anges sont les symboles de l'Amour, de la pureté, de l'innocence… ce qui me rappelait à quel point nos conversations frustrantes me donnaient envie de le taper quand j'habitais encore chez mes parents ! Mais maintenant, au lieu de m'enrager, ses réponses ingénues me donnaient envie de rire. Je choisis d'y aller pas à pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

Une fois de plus, il hésita et se recula même légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il en retour. Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? Ne me dis que tu veux encore faire comme il y a trois…

-C'est pas un piège, Baekhyun, répondis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres entre la fierté et la gêne au souvenir de mon attaque surprise. Je te le promets que je ne vais rien faire. Je me suis seulement rendue compte que, pendant toutes ces années, je ne me suis pas un seul instant demandé ce qui pouvait bien te plaire à toi, un ange. Et comme maintenant que j'ai moins besoin de ton aide, tu as l'air de t'ennuyer, je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi.

Bouche bée, Baekhyun me jeta cependant un dernier regard comme pour vérifier si je plaisantais, puis se mit à réfléchir sérieusement.

-Ben… J'aime bien quand le soleil se lève le matin et brille à travers les volets.

-Ok. C'est un début. Un peu cliché, mais c'est un début. Continue.

-J'aime bien quand vous jetez vos brouillons dans la corbeille de loin et ça rentre pile dedans. Ou mieux, ça fait un petit cercle autour du bord et après, hop !

Je souris à la précision de sa description (que j'approuvai). Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent:

-Et les aubergines grillées ! Ça sent trop bon !

Surprise, je grimaçai:

-Comme fait maman ? Sérieux ? C'est dégueu, ça a pas de goût !

-Mais si ! Si je pouvais en manger, je prendrais que ça tous les jours.

-Berk. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais volontiers laissé les miennes quand on était petits.

-Oui, j'étais toujours super tenté.

Comme, rêveur, il s'était maintenant tu, nous demeurâmes tous deux un temps silencieux tandis que mon regard dériva vers la console.

-Et niveau jeux? Demandai-je timidement. Y'a rien qui te tente?

Une fois de plus, il se mit à sourire.

-Si, mais c'est pas sur console. C'est League Of Legends !

-Ah ouais? Moi aussi, j'adore LOL ! Umayyah veut jamais y jouer soi-disant parce que y'a trop de mecs qui y jouent !

-Adam aussi, il aime, bougonna Baekhyun en se souvenant des discussions avec l'autre ange. Mais Umayyah veut pas le laisser jouer.

J'éclatai de rire à cette révélation.

-Ça te dit que je t'y inscrive?

-Vraiment? Tu ferais ça? Oups! S'exclama-t-il si joyeusement que ses ailes s'en déployèrent d'un coup, manquant de faire tomber une lampe à côté de nous.

-Evite de casser le mobilier et oui, je m'en occupe tout de suite, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes une après-midi entière à s'occuper du design de son personnage, à lui apprendre les contrôles (même aujourd'hui, il lui fallait une grande source d'énergie pour toucher des objets ordinaires sans contact avec moi) et enfin, à faire une partie avec lui que même Umayyah et Adam, en rentrant, n'osèrent pas déranger. J'appréciai au passage le petit regard de jalousie qu'Adam jeta à Baekhyun. Celui-ci les ayant à peine aperçus, émerveillé, sembla à peine se rendre compte lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur mon épaule durant un temps de chargement, ses yeux se promenant sur l'écran comme sur un magnifique tableau. Je retins cependant mon envie d'y déposer un baiser.

-Alors ? Tu es content ? Demandai-je enfin.

-Oui. Merci, dit-il en me serrant contre lui avec force comme un ours en peluche géant.

A cette sensation, tout comme à ses deux petits mots, je me sentis soudain prise d'un étrange sentiment. Je me sentais maintenant enveloppée d'une chaleur qui, pour une fois, ne provenait pas directement de ses pouvoirs. Etait-ça qu'il sentait en permanence lorsque j'étais heureuse ? Si c'était ça, je comprenais pourquoi il avait du mal à s'en passer. C'était agréable. On se sentait invincible. On voulait que ça dure toujours.

-Tant mieux, murmurai-je.

-T'as dit quelque chose ?

-Non, rien. Fais gaffe ! Ah, t'es mort !

-Quoi ? Ah, merde ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant avant de plaquer immédiatement une main sur sa bouche.

-Ha ha ! T'as dit « merde » ! Un ange qui dit « merde », trop la honte !

-Dis pas ça, ça va nous porter malheur ! Dit-il en baissant drastiquement le son de sa voix, comme s'il craignait que la pièce soit remplie de micros.

-Mais t'inquiètes, Baek. Y'a pire, Dieu va pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Pas vrai Adam ?

-Putain, tu m'étonnes ! Répondit celui-ci depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement, ce qui fit rire Umayyah.

-Tu vois ? De toute façon, tant que tu seras avec moi, on sera assez forts pour pouvoir traverser ce qui nous attend. Le pire est derrière nous, on n'a plus rien à craindre. »

Comme je me trompais. Oh, comme je me trompais. Que Dieu me pardonne.


	7. 23 ans - My turn to cry part 1

Souvent dans les cinématiques, quand vient cette fameuse scène, soit il pleut dehors, soit le héros festoie avec ses amis, fêtant une victoire quelconque quand, au milieu du banquet, un messager tout pâle débarque et, avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, on montre un gros plan du visage de héros dont le sourire s'efface aussitôt alors que la musique s'arrête en synchro. Moi, c'était beaucoup plus banal que ça. C'était à 23 heures, un vendredi. Je ne sais pas quel temps il faisait dehors et je m'en fous. Je ne célébrais pas la fin de mes examens. En fait, j'étais même en plein dedans. Umayyah avait fait ses bagages quinze jours plus tôt pour un stage à Londres qui allait durer six mois et je révisais une dernière fois mes fiches. J'entendis le tintement familier d'une notification Facebook et, comme je croyais que c'était un message d'Umayyah, me yeux se portèrent dessus aussitôt sans méfiance. Mais ce n'était pas elle, c'était le compte de ma grand-mère :

« Emilie, appelle-nous dès que tu peux. C'est à propos de ta mère. »

J'ai écouté attentivement les explications de papy et mamie sans poser de questions ni répondre quoi que ce soit si ce n'est quelques « ok » pour les rassurer que je n'avais pas raccroché. Mais ils auraient pu me réciter des recettes de cuisine que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Le message, la scène, tout concordait avec ce qui s'était passé cinq ans plus tôt quand elle s'était effondrée dans la rue et qu'elle avait commencé ses allers-retours à la clinique. Sauf que maintenant, au lieu de « malaise », on me parlait de « rechute », de « coma », de « pronostic vital engagé »… Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Même un avertissement de « Lui » n'avait pas suffi à me réveiller. Il y avait une explication à ça. Tandis que, en silence, mon visage demeurait fixé sur l'écran de conversation entre moi et mes grands-parents, Baekhyun glissa dans la pièce comme une ombre blanche. Quand enfin, après un long silence même après que ma grand-mère eut raccroché, je m'adressai à lui, il ne tressaillit pas, se tenant debout face à moi au milieu de la pièce comme un chevalier sans armes face à un dragon prêt à cracher ses flammes.

« Tu savais, commençai-je d'une voix que j'écoutai comme si elle ne venait pas de moi, déconnectée de mon corps.

-…Oui.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit. Parce qu'elle t'a dit de ne rien me dire.

-Oui.

-Evidemment, chuchotai-je en baissant la tête, maintenant plus pour moi-même que pour lui. Elle me connaît mieux que moi-même. Elle avait peur que je m'inquiète, que je me mette à ne penser qu'à ça et à rien d'autre.

Baekhyun demeura muet, taisant encore une fois ce qu'il avait lui-même pensé de cette décision. Je m'en doutais et je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

-Peut-être qu'elle a eu raison. Peut-être qu'elle a eu tort. Peu importe maintenant. C'était sa décision pour moi, pas la mienne. C'est ma maman, après tout. C'est pour elle que je me bats, à elle que je veux ressembler et que je veux rendre fière.

-Même après son malaise, elle surveillait tout régulièrement. Je te jure, elle faisait déjà assez pour...

-Non, elle n'a pas fait assez ! M'écriai-je, indignée qu'il ose m'interrompre. Si elle avait fait assez, elle l'aurait vu venir et on n'en serait pas là ! Des métastases, ça se voit venir gros comme une maison avant que ça ne pourrisse un cerveau !

-Personne ne l'a vu venir ! Je ne l'ai pas vu venir ! Elle ne l'a pas vu venir non plus ! Tu as bien entendu sa voix dans son dernier message…

-Ne me parle pas de son « dernier » message ! Ce n'est pas son dernier, ok ?

En hurlant de plus belle, ma voix se brisa et j'éclatai pour de bon en sanglots. Comme à son habitude, Baekhyun se rapprocha de moi et me cacha dans ses bras où je me laissai envelopper de sa chaleur. Néanmoins, je remarquai comme lui aussi cherchait à se blottir dans mes bras autant que moi dans les siens. Il avait peur, lui aussi.

-Allons la voir. » Murmura-t-il.

Les médecins ne nous fixèrent pas plus sur son sort. Pour une raison qui leur échappait, maman ne se réveillait pas du coma artificiel dans lequel ils l'avaient plongé. Des jours et des jours durant, elle demeura ainsi fixée entre la vie et la mort, moi, mes grands-parents et mes tantes à son chevet, chargés de la stimuler coûte que coûte pour provoquer une réaction. Lui parler sans cesse, la toucher, la masser, tâcher de croiser son regard de poisson vitreux… la questionner, pleurer, en profiter pour l'engueuler, faire des promesses, pleurer, révéler un secret, se remémorer, tenter de la faire rire, parler, parler, parler… Mon père nous rejoignit. Nous échangeâmes à peine quelques mots. Lui, moi et le reste de la famille faisions des tours de garde, jour et nuit, pour ne jamais lâcher. Le plus insupportable était cette incertitude qui n'en finissait pas. Il ne fallait pas se décourager car elle pouvait toujours se réveiller et tout refaire comme avant. Mais il fallait aussi se préparer à sa mort possible, et à tous les changements que ça impliquerait. Espérer et anticiper. Optimiste mais pragmatique, courageux et résigné. Les nuits étaient longues et nous finissions par attendre que le prochain vienne nous remplacer, épuisés.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu, me chuchota Baekhyun avec inquiétude. Si ça peut te convaincre, je crois qu'il faut laisser du répit à son corps aussi.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme si ce n'était qu'un corps, protestai-je, trop fatiguée pour aboyer.

De mes paupières brûlées, d'énièmes larmes coulèrent tandis que je m'effondrai sur le fauteuil que m'avaient donné les infirmières, sans jamais lâcher la main de maman, molle et chaude, se resserrant quelquefois autour de la mienne par des réflexes mécaniques, comme si tout ça n'était seulement qu'un mauvais rêve qu'on traversait ensemble et dont on se réveillerait bientôt. Pour la énième fois, j'amenai le dos de cette douce main à mon front et je gémis.

-Maman… Maman… Ma petite maman... Je suis qu'une enfant, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Après toutes les emmerdes qu'on a vécues, toi qui gardais toujours le sourire, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je ne laisserai pas faire ça, déclarai-je solennellement entre mes dents serrées. Je mettrai le feu à la terre entière avant que ça n'arrive, je te le promets !

Baekhyun qui m'observait, assis de l'autre côté, demeurait muet. Son propre regard demeurait fixé sur le visage paisible de ma mère, le sien appuyé contre ses poings.

-Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire maintenant, à part attendre, grogna-t-il, visiblement frustré de la situation.

En voyant son aile tressauter dans un coin de mon champ de vision, un éclair illumina soudain mes pensées.

-Il y a un moyen... Baekhyun, tu es en contact en permanence avec Dieu, pas vrai ?

En entendant son nom, puis en voyant mes yeux fixant soudain attentivement les siens dans la semi-obscurité, l'ange sembla comprendre et il secoua la tête, glacé d'horreur.

-Lili… non…

-On n'a plus rien à perdre. « Il » sait tout, y compris où en sont nos âmes, à chaque heure de notre vie. C'est toi qui me l'a dit, continuai-je. On sait que maman est une bonne personne. Elle finira au ciel quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis sûre que ça ne change pas grand-chose pour « Lui » qu'elle y soit demain ou dans quinze ans, si ?

-Non ! Non, Lili, non ! Arrête ! Supplia l'ange, maintenant en panique comme si mes nerfs m'avaient vraiment fait perdre la tête et que je menaçais avec un détonateur en main de nous faire exploser, lui, maman et moi.

-Je ne te demande pas d'aller voler une âme sous Son nez, le rassurai-je. Je te demande juste de négocier un peu de temps. Quelques années. Ou même quelques mois, pas plus ! Juste le temps de dire au-revoir… Je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait ça, elle aussi. Elle ne voudrait pas partir comme ça.

-Mais j'ai été envoyé pour te protéger toi, pas elle ! Contesta Baekhyun. Si je pouvais, je le ferais mais…

-Tu dois essayer. Baek, je t'en supplie, fais ça pour moi ! Dis-je en le rejoignant et en me jetant à ses pieds. Je suis prête à tout. Je suis prête à renoncer à des années de ma vie. A mon âme, s'il le faut !

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Dit-il en s'agenouillant à son tour et en plaquant une main contre ma bouche. Dans ton état, tu ne sais pas l'effet de mots pareils ! Et de toute façon, mes pouvoirs sont limités, dit-il enfin en dernier recours. Je ne peux pas… Je ne sais pas s' « Il » daignera me répondre.

Son ton d'excuse, pathétique, même pour lui-même, changea soudain mon désespoir en une furieuse haine.

-Tu peux voler, grondai-je sourdement. Tu peux soigner les âmes. Tu es une putain de créature qui traverse les dimensions. C'est Lui qui t'a envoyé ici, il n'y a aucune raison qu'Il ne puisse pas t'accueillir de nouveau. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé de la sorte. Avant c'était des broutilles, des caprices d'ado. Et maintenant, pour une fois que je te demande, non, que je t'implore d'aider la femme qui t'a accueillie chez nous à bras ouverts, ce que toi seul peut faire, tu refuses et tu m'ordonnes de me taire ? Très bien. Dans ce cas, je sais ce qui va te faire changer d'avis, dis-je en larmes en me tournant vers mes affaires posées sur une chaise derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Baekhyun lorsqu'il me vit sortir de la chambre.

Habituée maintenant au labyrinthe des couloirs du service, je me dirigeai vers la sortie avec lui sur mes talons, tout en fouillant dans ma boîte de déjeuner. Quand enfin, nous fûmes dehors, dans l'air glacé de la nuit, je lui fis face avec ce que je venais enfin de trouver.

-Non, attends ! Pose ça !

Brandissant la lame de mon canif, comme il s'avançait vers moi, je reculai et l'appuyai contre ma gorge sans le quitter des yeux.

-Va-t-en, dis-je d'une voix déterminée. Si tu es incapable de défendre une seule âme, alors tu peux dire à ton Dieu que je n'ai plus besoin de tes services. Je refuse d'être protégée par un traître. Et un lâche. Va-t-en !

Paralysé, les yeux soudain emplis d'une incroyable tristesse, il hocha la tête, déploya lentement ses larges ailes sans un mot puis s'envola vers les hauteurs, dépassant bientôt ma tête, puis les arbres, puis l'immeuble, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ne plus être que de la taille d'un oiseau, puis d'une étoile, puis d'une poussière dans mon horizon, puis plus rien.

Je le perdis de vue entre le Dragon et la Petite Ourse. Tombant de fatigue, les yeux bouffis et la gorge sèche, je rejoignis au plus vite l'étage de maman et repris sa main chérie, la seule partie de son corps que je pouvais toucher sans déranger les machines.

-J'ai envoyé Baekhyun plaider pour toi, maman. Il t'aime lui aussi, et il tient à nous. Ça va aller. Je lui fais confiance. »

Après un dernier baiser sur ses doigts inertes, je m'endormis la tête sur ses genoux, jusqu'à ce que les infirmières viennent me réveiller à l'aube pour le check-up du matin.

Encore quatre jours et cinq nuits s'écoulèrent ainsi pour nous, à faire des allers-retours de la chambre à l'accueil à se ruiner en petite monnaie au distributeur pour du café, du thé, du chocolat, n'importe quoi qui retarderait notre retour dans la chambre… Lorsque je me retrouvai à dormir chez mes grands-parents, je rêvai de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Cette fois, il n'était plus infirmier mais docteur. Dans sa blouse blanche, il ne disait rien, il ne faisait que me toiser de haut. A un moment, il me tendit la main. Quand je la lui pris, des décharges électriques me parcoururent le corps et je me réveillai aussitôt. Je n'aurais pas du dormir ! Ma mère avait besoin de moi !

Je priai tous les soirs. L'EEG tant attendu de maman nous apprit que des activités du cerveau avaient été repérées. Mais elles étaient si faibles que si elle revenait, ce serait sous la forme d'un légume. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais prête. J'étais prête à tout pour qu'elle reste. Mais les autres contestèrent. La seule plus grande crainte de maman dans ce monde, c'était de devenir un poids pour sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas que je détruise ma vie pour elle. Je voulus les frapper, tous. Parce que c'est naturel que les parents meurent avant les enfants ne veut pas dire qu'il faut l'accepter comme ça pour autant ! Et mes grands-parents qui enterrent leur fille, en quoi c'est juste pour eux ? J'étais prête à mourir pour ma mère. Un jour que je le lui dis à voix haute lors de mes monologues avec elle, après que j'aie nettoyé un peu les plaies de son visage qui s'était égratigné dans sa chute avant qu'elle soit admise, je fus horrifiée : une égratignure à sa paupière s'était ouverte, suintant en donnant l'impression qu'elle pleurait du sang. Je pris peur et me reculai aussitôt, saisissant un mouchoir pour nettoyer la plaie.

« Pardon, maman, pardon. Je ne dirai plus jamais une chose pareille, si tu n'aimes pas ça. Pardon, pardon, pardon… »

Je tâchai de reprendre un peu mes esprits. Comme rien ne changeait, j'en conclus que Baekhyun avait échoué. J'en eus la confirmation lorsque les médecins finirent par venir nous voir avec les résultats de l'IRM de maman. La raison pour laquelle le sérum ui devait la réveiller n'avait pas agi était que sous son coma artificiel, elle avait plongé dans un autre, plus profond, sitôt que sa tête avait percuté le sol. Bien que nous gardions sans cesse un œil sur nos montres et le calendrier, le temps semblait s'être complètement déréglé pour nous tous. Jour, nuit, manger sans sentir le goût des aliments, dormir quelques minutes par nuit avant de se relever, électrocuté par l'urgence de sauver la vie, mal au ventre, mal à la poitrine, le cœur et la tête coincés comme des balles dans une machine de guerre. Je me souviens particulièrement du moment où je revis encore l'infirmier d'il y a cinq ans qui nous guidait maman et moi hors de l'hôpital. Mais alors que j'avais passé la porte, au moment où je me tournai vers maman, encore à l'intérieur, je vis que ce n'était pas elle. A la place, une espèce de gargouille me poussa en arrière et le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je me sentis tomber, tomber, tomber, quelque chose brûlait autour de moi, qui ressemblait à des plumes… Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide.

Un matin, épuisée au point de ne plus savoir si j'étais en plein sommeil ou éveillée, une voix douce que je ne connaissais pas me souffla :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

A bout de force, renonçant à rejeter la folie, je sifflai entre mes lèvres sèches :

-Je veux que ça soit fini. Maman, si tu ne peux pas… si tu ne veux pas revenir, alors meurs. Meurs, je t'en supplie, meurs et laisse-moi partir.»

Je sentis une brise sur ma joue, comme une caresse, puis, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je sentis un poids se soulever de mon corps et je respirai.

Au matin, les médecins se réunirent tous au grand complet pour nous voir une dernière fois avec les derniers résultats de l'IRM, par trois fois confirmé par leurs soins : malgré les quelques activités observées, depuis son admission, elle était bel et bien en état de mort cérébrale. Voilà quinze jours que nous nous adressions à une femme qui n'était déjà plus là. Ça voulait dire que la lueur dans ses yeux quand nous croisions son regard n'était qu'un reflet du soleil, un temps passé, et que nous n'avions en fait jamais eu une seule chance de la sauver. Il y eut des réactions à cette révélation, bien sûr. Mamie traita les médecins de menteurs, de monstres, elle menaça de poursuivre l'hôpital en justice. Mon grand-père essaya de la retenir avant d'éclater en sanglots longs et mes tantes les prirent tous deux dans leurs bras tandis que papa et moi restions silencieux dans un coin. Quand nous nous tournâmes l'un en face de l'autre, nous eûmes le même regard gêné : maintenant, nous étions coincés l'un avec l'autre.

Je l'emmerde. J'emmerde tous les autres. J'emmerdai la Terre entière. A la maison, je cassai tout ce que je pouvais et me mis à hurler à la fenêtre aux étoiles, à la ville, à l'univers :

« A quoi ça sert de rester sur le droit chemin, si au final on nous enlève quand même ceux qu'on aime le plus au monde ? Bande d'enculés ! »

A partir de ce moment, tout se passa très vite. Le débranchement, le choix du cercueil, le couvercle qui se referme pour toujours sur le beau visage de ma mère, devenu jaune et cireux comme une bougie fondue, la cérémonie, les fleurs, les discours, les poignées de mains raides… Tous ces inconnus à remercier pour faire plaisir à papy et mamie. A quel degré de désespoir faut-il être soumis pour pouvoir se passer de la politesse et du devoir de protéger de faibles parents orphelins ? Et les embrassades virtuelles des copains, d'Umayyah, mais aussi les papiers, les comptes à liquider, les ventes des affaires… En quelques mois, si peu sur toute une vie, notre chaleureux foyer s'est vidé de tout son contenu comme soufflé par une explosion puis, redevenu froid et silencieux, s'est refermé pour toujours derrière nous d'un tour de clé.

Qu'importait que le monde, pris de pitié pour un temps, me vienne en aide. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'en mon cœur, j'étais seule désormais. Privée de mère, privée d'ange, privée du Diable et de Dieu même, je n'étais plus rien. Je n'avais plus rien, à part un deux-pièces vide où je suivis la même routine pendant des semaines comme un robot pour ne pas sombrer. A l'entrée gisait une boule à neige cassée, souvenir du Futuroscope avec ma mère où on voyait toutes les constellations, réduites à un tas de paillettes ternes.

Un jour où, une fois de plus, je reçus un appel d'un numéro inconnu, comme des dizaines d'autres qui m'envoyaient « leur hommage » à une amie chère, je choisis de ne pas répondre. Mais l'autre insista. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je refusai de céder jusqu'à ce que je finisse par décrocher et lancer d'une traite :

« Ma mère est morte, je suis courageuse et vous êtes content de pas être à ma place, je sais, bonne journée !

-Non, ne raccroche pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne raccroche pas !

Je reconnus cette voix. Sous le choc, je m'immobilisai :

-Baekhyun ?

A l'autre bout, j'entendis renifler, suivi de gémissements, comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise et a peur d'être grondé.

-Je suis tellement content d'entendre ta voix, si tu savais... Je, j'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher.

-Comment ça, te chercher ? Tu es où ?

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix se mit à geindre de plus belle.

-Je sais pas. Je suis dans une rue, il y a pas de pancartes, rien. C'est un monsieur qui m'a prêté son téléphone. Il me dit qu'on est rue Saint-Georges.

Je fouillai sur Google Maps. De son côté, Baekhun attendait patiemment, reniflant de temps en temps. Une voix se faisait entendre à ses côtés. Il semblait que c'était la voix de l'homme qui lui était venu en aide. La rue que je cherchais était visiblement près de la sortie de la ville, quasiment en pleine campagne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et pourquoi il m'appelait, même ?

-Ok, je t'ai trouvé. Je prends la voiture et j'arrive. Surtout, ne bouge pas.

-Fais vite. Il fait sombre. J'ai peur ! »

Après avoir maintes fois fait le tour du quartier dans la nuit, trop fauchée pour un GPS et n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans ce coin paumé, sans compter que nous étions en plein hiver, froid et humide avec du verglas sur la route et une pluie glacée qui battait à torrents contre mon pare-brise, je le trouvai assis sur le trottoir, nu et tremblant, seulement vêtu d'une veste que l'homme, en chemise à ses côtés, semblait lui avoir prêté. A peine sortis-je de la voiture qu'il se précipita dans mes bras et enfouit son visage glacé et trempé dans mon cou, à la recherche de chaleur. Il semblait avoir maigri, et même rapetissé. Je compris très vite pourquoi quand je resserrai mes bras autour de ses épaules.

« Où sont tes ailes ? Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Il ne répondit pas. Il paraissait à bout de force.

-J'ai voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital à cause de ses blessures dans le dos, mais il a refusé. Il n'arrêtait pas de me crier votre nom et votre numéro de téléphone. Heureusement que vous êtes venue parce que sinon, je l'y aurais emmené de force !

-Merci, monsieur. Merci pour tout.

-Bonne chance. » Dit-il en faisant signe que nous pouvions pouvait garder la veste, tachée de sang.

C'est seulement dans la voiture que je me rendis compte qu'il ressemblait à l'infirmier de la clinique, excepté que ses yeux étaient bleus et sa voix extrêmement douce et même familière. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir entendue quelque part... dans un rêve ? Ce fut en tout cas la dernière fois que je les vis, lui comme l'autre, de ma vie.

Nous roulâmes en silence. Une fois à l'appartement, auquel je fis monter Baekhyun bon gré mal gré en évitant au passage les morceaux de verre de la boule à neige brisée, je le débarrassai de la veste et l'entraînai vers la salle de bain où je fis couler un bain chaud. Celui-ci, recroquevillé, se laissa faire quand je l'aidai à grimper dans la baignoire, lui qui avait fait ça pour moi toute mon enfance, et, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, se mit à tiquer quand je commençai à passer un gant de toilette sur ses plaies.

« Pardon. Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non… Je ne crois pas. C'est chaud, remarqua-t-il, roulant lentement ses épaules en y sentant l'eau ruisseler. Alors c'est ça « chaud » ?

-Oui, dis-je en voyant sa peau se couvrir de frissons pour la première fois. Espérons que ça le reste suffisamment longtemps, ce soir. Ne remue pas trop.

Ses omoplates étaient marquées de deux entailles en diagonale, immenses mais étrangement superficielles, comme si on avait arraché leurs prolongements aussi facilement que du papier. Cessant enfin de trembler, il se mit à soupirer. Il semblait un peu plus apaisé.

-Baekhyun… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

A ma question, bien qu'il me tournât le dos, je devinai que son visage s'assombrit.

-Tu te souviens de l'infirmier de la clinique il y a cinq ans, celui qui t'a parlé quand j'étais loin de toi ? Demanda-t-il gravement.

-Tu étais au courant ? Réalisai-je. Je ne l'ai pas écouté, je te jure ! Je n'ai rien accepté de sa part.

-Il n'était pas là pour toi. C'est ce qu'il a voulu te faire croire. En fait, il était venu pour moi.

-Pour toi ?

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est par sport qu'il chasse les humains. Des âmes, il en gagne des milliers par jour, rien ne l'oblige à aller les chercher lui-même. Mais corrompre un ange, c'est quasiment impossible. Or pour un ancien comme lui, il n'y a rien de plus utile pour voler des âmes pures directement du ciel. Quand tu m'as chassé, il savait que j'étais en train de te perdre. Et il savait aussi comme moi que Dieu ne laisserait jamais l'âme de ta mère revenir. Tandis que je te regardais t'acharner sur terre pour la réveiller alors que je ne pouvais rien faire, coincé devant les portes du paradis, il m'a abordé sous sa vraie forme. Il sait que les apparences ne prennent pas avec nous. Si je te décrivais la sienne, je crois que tu en aurais aussitôt une crise cardiaque, marmonna-t-il, le corps agité de nouveaux frissons. C'est lui qui m'a parlé de votre entrevue. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait ressusciter ta mère, à condition que je devienne son esclave pour l'éternité après ta mort. Il fallait aussi que je vole l'âme moi-même car il ne pouvait pas entrer au paradis sans ailes.

Tandis qu'il baissait de plus en plus la voix, je me mis moi-même à pâlir de plus en plus.

-Et ensuite ?

En se tournant légèrement, le regard que m'adressa Baekhyun, en se fixant sur le mien, fut à la fois le plus douloureux, le plus las et le plus aimant que jamais aucun être humain ne m'avait adressé. Son œil s'éteignit au moment où il baissa la tête et me répondit :

-Les anges sont plus puissants que les humains. Le Diable est plus puissant que les anges. Mais Dieu est plus puissant que le Diable. Il m'a surpris avec l'âme de ta mère sous mon aile et m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire avec elle. Comme un imbécile, sans même me justifier, j'ai voulu lui échapper. Il m'a saisi par les ailes et, avant de me les retirer, m'a montré une dernière vision, celle que « l'autre » vous avait réservé après notre pacte :

 _Ta mère se réveillant dans sa chambre d'hôpital alors que tu regardes par la fenêtre. Tu sembles me chercher. Au moment où tu te retournes et que tu l'aperçois juste derrière toi, elle ouvre la fenêtre et te pousse au-dehors. En se réveillant de sa transe, folle de douleur, elle te rejoint._

La seconde suivante, c'est moi qui étais en train de tomber. Comme une pierre, je regardai mes plumes brûler et les nuages défiler à toute vitesse devant mes yeux, avec la Terre qui se faisait de plus en plus grosse. Et puis le noir complet. A mon réveil, j'étais dans un champ, et un homme avait posé sa veste sur mon dos pour couvrir mes plaies. Comme ma chute n'était pas allée plus loin, j'ai compris que même le Diable ne voulait plus de moi, maintenant. Je n'avais plus nulle part où aller. Je ne devrais même pas être ici d'ailleurs.

En disant ces mots, il se releva précipitamment et, s'enveloppant d'une serviette, tenta de sortir de la salle de bains mais je le rattrapai par les épaules et le collai contre moi, la gorge nouée par les larmes qui inondaient maintenant mon visage, incapable de parler. Une fois de plus dos à moi, interprétant mon silence, il baissa la tête sans tenter de se dégager, murmurant :

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu sauver ta mère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce d'abruti ? Dis-je en sanglotant plus fort et en le retournant pour qu'il me voie en face. C'est pas pour ça que je pleure ! C'est pour toi ! C'est quand je pense à quel point je te mérite pas ! Je t'ai jamais remercié, je t'ai toujours demandé plus et tu l'as toujours fait ! C'est quand je pense que t'es en train de t'excuser alors que tu devrais me crier dessus, te mettre en colère, taper sur des trucs, je sais pas ! Dis quelque chose, traite-moi de salope, casse-moi la tête ! Mais je t'en supplie, n'essaie pas de t'enfuir en te disant que tu ne mérites pas d'être ici ! Parce que s'il y en a un qui devrait aller se cacher entre nous deux, c'est moi !

Stupéfait, les yeux embués de larmes maintenant autant que les miens, comme face à un miroir ayant absorbé mes émotions, les lèvres de Baekhyun, bien que tremblantes, demeurèrent cependant scellées. Un peu calmée, je ravalai mes larmes et dis d'une voix plus posée :

-Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, Baekhyun. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu n'as plus de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit, ni à Dieu ni à moi.

Enfin, c'est après quelques dernières secondes d'hésitation que Baekhyun déclara, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, d'une voix étranglée :

-Je n'arrêterai jamais de rendre des comptes à Dieu. Mais c'est vrai que mon dos me fait encore mal, maintenant. J'ai… vraiment mal.

Quand j'ouvris les bras pour qu'il se défoule et qu'il s'y jeta, c'est presque avec reconnaissance que je sentis, alors qu'il retenait encore ses sanglots à travers ses paupières et ses mâchoires serrées, comme sa colère s'exprimait autrement, presque malgré lui, quand il semblait tenter à la fois de m'étreindre et de me griffer à travers ma chemise.

-Sors ta rage, Baek, l'intimai-je. Sors ta rage. Tu t'en fous, tu n'as plus rien à devoir à quiconque. Ne la laisse pas te détruire.

-Pourquoi ? L'entendis-je marmonner sourdement. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé partir ? Pourquoi il a toujours fallu que tu me demandes toujours plus ? Pourquoi ? »

Il serra le tissu de mon haut et quelques mèches de mes cheveux dans ses poings crispés, si fort qu'ils en tremblaient sous la pression. Il me faisait un peu mal. Mais je ne l'arrêtai pas. Il me rappelait, moi, quand j'avais mes crises de colère et que, étouffant ma voix dans mes oreillers, je me criais les mêmes questions. J'étais fière de lui.

Tandis qu'il prenait maintenant son bain, méditant en silence plus qu'il ne se lavait, je tâchai de nous préparer quelque chose à dîner. Heureusement, comme Umayyah était partie depuis peu, il restait un peu de ses courses. J'eus donc l'idée, en fouillant dans le placard, de faire quelque chose qui le surprendrait. Je ne pouvais pas garantir que ça lui ferait plaisir, étant donné mes talents culinaires, mais c'était maintenant ou jamais le moment de le tenter !

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, revigoré, les cheveux ébouriffés et habillé de ma robe de chambre par-dessus les bandages autour de son torse, c'est avec nervosité que je le vis lever le nez et renifler l'air de la cuisine.

-Je connais cette odeur, déclara-t-il.

-Peut-être, répondis-je moitié en plaisantant, moitié hésitante.

Quand il s'assit à table et que je lui passai son assiette, étonné, il la regarda comme un animal fantastique puis leva la tête vers moi.

-T'as fait des aubergines grillées ?

-J'ai essayé, dis-je piteusement. Mais étant donné le résultat, je me demande si ça en valait le coup.

Elles ne ressemblaient en rien à la façon dont maman les faisait. Quand elle en préparait, même si je ronchonnais quand elle en mettait dans mon assiette, elles étaient toujours belles, dorées et luisantes avec une fine surface croustillante. Ma tentative était rabougrie et charbonneuse en-dessous, et huileuse et quasi-crue au-dessus. Sans surprise, à la première bouchée, j'étais dégoûtée, comme toujours. Cependant, en faisant mine de continuer, j'observai Baekhyun de l'autre côté de la table comme un candidat de concours surveille son jury. Quand, pour la première fois de son séjour sur Terre, il saisit maladroitement ses couverts, puis enfourna un morceau (trop gros) du plat qui l'avait toujours tenté, médiocre sous ma patte, il cessa aussitôt de mâcher et son expression changea. A mon tour, je m'immobilisai, prête à lui donner une serviette pour qu'il puisse cracher, quand il reprit lentement sa mastication, avala, puis il sourit et ses yeux se plissèrent en croissants de lune inversés, signe d'un vrai bonheur.

-Je confirme, elles sont loupées.

Ce disant, il me surprit en reprenant une autre bouchée, entamant avec appétit sa seconde tranche tandis que je piquai vainement ma fourchette dans la chair infâme. Soudain, au bout d'un court silence où je n'entendis plus le bruit de ses couverts, je le vis tête baissée qui repoussa son assiette et écarta sa chaise de la table.

-C'est dégueu, à ce point, hein ? Dis-je d'un ton désolé.

Il secoua la tête, faisant doucement danser ses cheveux ternes.

-C'est pas ça. C'est que ça me rappelle… ça me rappelle…

Sa gorge se serra avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Quand ses larmes commencèrent à couler, je me levai de ma chaise et, dans son dos, me penchai lentement vers lui pour l'entourer à nouveau de mes bras. Alors ses reniflements virèrent aux véritables sanglots et il se laissa tomber en avant, soutenu seulement par ma force tandis qu'il continuait de pleurer, sans lutter ni fuir ni même sembler faire attention à mes efforts pour le soutenir. Je compris qu'à retardement, c'était une autre foudre qui l'avait touché, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses devoirs envers moi ou Dieu : c'était le deuil, tout simplement.

-Maintenant, on est vraiment tous seuls.

-Dis pas de conneries. Au moins, on sait maintenant qu'elle est au paradis. C'est certain.

-Mais comment on va faire sans elle ? J'ai plus mes ailes, je sais rien faire ! Je ne veux pas devenir un poids pour toi !

-Tu ne seras jamais un poids pour moi, Baekhyun. On va se débrouiller. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on va s'en sortir. Je ferai tout pour ça si toi non plus, tu n'abandonnes pas.

Bien qu'il pleurait encore doucement, il semblait néanmoins apaisé, se pressant maintenant doucement contre ma poitrine.

-Tu le sais bien, je croirai toujours en toi, murmura-t-il.

Peu habitués que nous étions à ce que les rôles soient inversés, je sentais néanmoins une étrange force m'habiter, comme si j'étais moi-même prête à me sentir pousser des ailes et les envelopper autour du nouvel humain, si vulnérable et à l'abri dans mes bras. Je manquai de sursauter lorsque j'entendis quelque chose vibrer, puis la sonnerie nasillarde de mon portable qui se mit à rapper de la K-pop à tue-tête. Comme je ne le touchai pas, sans bouger contre lui, Baekhyun m'en fit la remarque.

-Ça attendra, dis-je à voix basse.

-C'est ton père, dit-il de même. Ça serait bien de lui répondre. Il a sûrement quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Quand à contrecœur, je lui obéis, comme toujours, je fus surprise de voir qu'il avait raison en voyant le nom affiché sur mon écran, puis que j'entendis un souffle hésitant, comme quelqu'un qui a le nez bouché.

-Papa ?

La voix morne de mon père, haute et hésitante comme quelqu'un au bord des larmes, répondit :

-Lili, est-ce que tu peux remonter dès que tu peux ? Je voudrais te remettre quelque chose. J'aurais du le faire il y a des années. Je comprends si tu ne peux pas ou si tu n'as pas envie qu'on se voit. Mais tu me manques vraiment beaucoup. Je t'aime, ma fille. »

Je me sentis prise de court. J'acceptai qu'on se voit le lendemain, puis guidai Baekhyun jusqu'à ma chambre, si épuisé qu'il s'y endormit sitôt que j'eus posé la couette sur lui comme si je l'avais assommé. Cette nuit, même bien après avoir réservé mon billet de train sur internet, posée sur une chaise à la cuisine, excitée et inquiète après les évènements de cette nuit, je fus incapable de fermer l'œil.


	8. 23 ans - My turn to cry part 2

Lorsque je retrouvai mon père dans ce vieil appartement que nous partagions à une époque à trois, puis qui vit passer quelques copines de papa avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau seul, je restai sur le seuil de la chambre. Entièrement seule face à la pièce nue, éclairée seulement par les lumières de la ville au-dehors, je luttai en silence. Du vide jaillissaient maintenant d'anciennes figures, scènes de joie, de peur et de vieux espoirs en vagues qui m'assaillaient et refluaient en moi, menaçant de me submerger. Où étaient mes yeux et mes oreilles le jour où j'avais quitté cette chambre parce que « y'avait rien à moi dedans » ? La jeune adulte que j'étais pouvait maintenant remplir des coffres entiers de tous ses trésors cachés. Papa avait eu raison, je n'avais été qu'une « petite conne». Il faut dire que depuis la mort de maman, je voyais le monde d'un nouvel œil, calme et lucide, comme si en quelques mois, j'avais vieilli de dix ans. Ainsi, stoïque, les yeux secs, je laissai mon père passer quand il alla s'asseoir sur le matelas sans drap. Il portait une petite valise noire fermée à code qu'il déposa solennellement devant lui.

Le visage sombre, il m'invita d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Au préalable, j'allumai la lumière du plafonnier, ce qui le fit grogner, puis je lui obéis. Après un autre temps sans paroles, je fus surprise, quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche, d'entendre sa voix étranglée par les larmes.

« Ta mère ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire ce que je suis en train de faire maintenant. Ça l'aurait rendue complètement hystérique. Mais je dois le faire, contre ses vœux.

Une fois de plus, je fus surprise de voir une larme, argentée dans la lumière du soir, couler de l'œil sévère de mon père.

\- Il y a beaucoup de points sur lesquels ta mère et moi, on n'a jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord. Notamment en ce qui te concerne. Je sais que tu as toujours préféré maman. On ne peut plus se le cacher maintenant. Et je sais que j'aurais pu, que j'aurai DU être un meilleur père. Je n'ai pas toujours été là pour toi, nos personnalités étaient complètement différentes. Tu étais bien plus proche de ta mère pour ça. Et vous vous foutiez bien de ma gueule ensemble pendant les disputes, toutes les deux.

Ce souvenir, bien qu'il semblât amer, amena cependant un sourire à ses lèvres.

-Tout ce savoir que j'aurais voulu te transmettre, je t'en ai dégoûtée. Toi, tu voulais jouer, aller dehors, courir. Tu étais _un esprit libre,_ diraient certains. Et voilà que tu vas te lancer dans une carrière dans le jeu vidéo.

Durant le court silence qui régna de nouveau, je tournai un instant un regard plein de remords sur les bibliothèques dans le couloir. Présents depuis des années, frôlés de mes mains et des siennes mais jamais feuilletées des miennes, ils étaient maintenant couverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière noire, semblant eux-mêmes résignés à l'oubli. Mon père hocha légèrement la tête à ses propres mots.

-Oui, j'ai bien merdé. Je ne t'ai jamais dit « je t'aime ». Je ne t'ai jamais dit que peu importe ce que tu ferais, je voulais te voir heureuse. Même quand tu as eu besoin de moi, quand tu n'avais plus que moi, j'ai échoué à remplir mon rôle. J'ai préféré me réfugier ici. Je me suis caché. Jusqu'au bout j'ai été minable. Mais il y a une chose pourtant que je ne pourrai jamais pardonner à ta mère, dit-il tandis qu'une étincelle de colère avivait maintenant ses mots, c'est son don pour le secret. C'est à cause de son obstination que tu as abandonné Baekhyun !

Je sentis ma mâchoire presque littéralement s'en décrocher. Devant mon regard effaré, papa eut un petit sourire moqueur.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? Des années que je le sais, que je garde le secret... Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il est revenu te voir ?

J'acquiesçai sans mot dire.

-Comment est-il ?

-Sain et sauf, plus ou moins… répondis-je à voix basse. On lui a coupé ses ailes.

Papa hocha la tête, comme s'il ne semblait pas surpris.

-On l'aidera. Je vous aiderai tous les deux autant qu'il faut.

-Papa, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Répliquai-je enfin, indignée. Pourquoi tu as menti sur le fait que tu savais que Baekhyun existe ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette maudite valise qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouverte ? A nouveau, papa baissa la tête, les lèvres serrées et l'air assombri.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi de le cacher. C'est une idée de ta mère. Elle ne voulait pas que tu te sentes gâtée par trois parents. Elle voulait que tu aies une vision opposée, _humaine_ des choses. De toute façon, je ne voulais rien avoir avec lui. Je l'ai détesté sitôt qu'il est apparu dans notre vie. Et puis, même sans ma volonté ou la sienne, c'était la logique qui nous battait, toi et ta mère : comment expliquer que si je voyais les anges, le mien n'était pas à tes côtés?

-Pourquoi le tien n'était pas à tes côtés ?

Comme il ne répondit pas, en lisant dans son regard, je compris. Quand il le vit, toujours sans un mot, il commença à faire cliqueter les mollettes de la valise.

-Quand j'étais petit, je n'ai pas eu la même vie que la tienne. Mes parents sont morts après ma naissance et moi et mon petit frère avons été adoptés par mon oncle et ma tante. Ils n'étaient pas pauvres, mais ils ne supportaient pas les gens qui lisaient. Ton grand-oncle, surtout. Et moi, je ne faisais que ça. Pour mon plaisir et pour le faire chier. J'étais le plus jeune de la famille, j'avais 19 ans à l'époque quand je me suis engueulé une énième fois avec notre oncle et que j'ai claqué la porte de la maison. Il a fallu que je travaille pour me nourrir. Ça m'a remis les idées en place. J'écrivais des poèmes le soir pour me consoler, je me réfugiais dans les bibliothèques pour avoir chaud. Je me suis rendu compte de ce que c'était que le travail dur, mais aussi d'avoir un foyer, un grand frère qui nous soutient, un père qui nous nourrit au quotidien même si on n'a pas su se dire « je t'aime ». Et puis un matin en me levant, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de mon grand frère: notre oncle était mort. Je suis allé le voir mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de rester à la maison. J'avais honte. Ton grand-oncle était bourru mais il ne haïssait pas ses neveux. Il me gueulait dessus parce qu'il était inquiet. Il voulait que j'aie un avenir, un travail, une maison à s'occuper… Comme j'allais mal, je travaillais mal. Et comme je travaillais mal, je me suis fait virer. Sans loyer, sans courage, à deux doigts de finir à la rue, j'ai regardé mon reflet dans l'eau sous le pont que je traversais pour rentrer chez moi, et j'ai sauté. Mais on m'a rattrapé…

Lentement, cérémonieusement, il ouvrit la valise et la tourna vers moi.

-Elle m'a rattrapée.

Dans la mallette, une petite couronne blanche, comme des lauriers desséchés, trônait sur un coussin vert, le duvet de ses plumes tressées frémissant légèrement à l'air libre, comme un oiseau endormi.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée pour le retard, mais qu'elle se rattraperait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, dit-il d'un ton amusé, comme s'il revoyait la scène se jouer devant lui.

Son visage était à présent apaisé, un sourire presque enfantin sur son visage. Il semblait avoir vingt ans de moins. J'imaginai soudain comme maman avait du le trouver beau quand ils se sont rencontrés, et comme elle devait être belle aussi. Puis, petit à petit, ses traits se lâchèrent de nouveau, ses cernes semblèrent se creuser et, à vue d'œil, il rejoignit l'âge du présent.

-Elle a tenu sa promesse. Jour après jour, moi qui n'avais rien demandé, il n'y avait pas un seul moment où elle ne s'acharnait pour me faire sourire. Je suis un mélancolique de nature, tu le sais maintenant. Et ça me faisait du mal de la voir se faire du mal pour moi. Un jour, je lui ai demandé ce qui la rendrait heureuse. Alors elle s'est mise à pleurer et m'a dit que son seul désir, c'était de pouvoir donner la vie. Mais Dieu lui avait dit que les anges ne pouvaient pas le faire, que c'était un don seulement réservé aux humains. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait prête à tout pour le devenir. J'ai pris peur. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas la sacrifier. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. Mais comme depuis cette discussion, je la voyais dépérir, après lui avoir fait promettre d'attendre et attendre ma bénédiction, j'ai fini par céder. Et maintenant, ce cadeau, il a exactement sa tête de quand elle s'est levée du mauvais pied, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Je ne lui rendis pas son sourire. En regardant la couronne, je frottai ses plumes entre mes doigts, pensive.

-Alors c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est tombée malade ?

Papa secoua la tête.

-Je ne crois pas. Je doute qu'il y ait vraiment une explication. D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas d'importance. Parfois la vie est injuste, et la colère ne fait pas revenir les morts. C'était un risque à prendre mais je sais qu'elle n'a jamais regretté sa décision.

-Et toi ? Tu m'en veux ?

Comme je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux en posant la question, ému, il se pencha par-dessus la valise et me prit dans ses bras.

-Non ! Lili, bien sûr que non ! Dit-il en me caressant les cheveux. Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Tu n'étais qu'un bébé ! C'était sa décision de devenir mortelle, pas la tienne. Elle est partie heureuse, crois-moi. Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle m'a fait le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait pu me donner.

-Je suis désolée, papa. Je suis vraiment désolée. Si je pouvais, je remonterais le temps pour pouvoir plus prendre soin de toi et maman !

-Ma chérie…

Sa voix se mit à trembler. Puis en me gardant serré contre lui, il se calma et se mit à répéter d'une voix douce :

-La vie s'en fout de la justice. Tu crois que j'ai eu droit à une raison pourquoi je suis né sans parents ? Parfois, tu te retrouves avec un fardeau deux fois plus lourd, et tu ne peux pas gueuler. Pour autant, s'il y a bien une chose que ta mère dirait maintenant, c'est qu'il faut s'accrocher quand même. Parce que la vie n'est pas finie. Elle n'est pas qu'une suite de malheurs. Ni de bonheur, certes, tu es assez grande pour le comprendre maintenant. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, on a des choses à faire, des gens qui comptent sur nous. C'est à ça qu'il faut s'accrocher. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir mal, que tu ne peux pas souffler. Mais ce poids, quoi qu'il arrive, ne le lâche pas. Dans la tempête, c'est parfois ton seul point d'ancrage.

Ce disant, il m'embrassa la tête avant de se séparer de moi en me tenant les épaules, les yeux à nouveau secs et perçants. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans, de retrouver le papa qui m'aidait autant que maman.

-Lili, je suis content d'avoir eu cette conversation avec toi. Merci. Je pense qu'en prenant soin de toi, je vais aller mieux, moi aussi. Une main lave l'autre. Mais de ton côté, tu es devenue adulte. Il faut aussi que tu t'occupes de quelqu'un, à présent.

-Baekhyun.

Il acquiesça.

\- Il est désorienté. Il a perdu des forces. Il va avoir besoin de temps pour s'adapter à notre monde. C'est à toi de prendre ça en main. Réapprends-lui tout ce qu'il t'a appris. C'est une lourde tâche, mais je te promets qu'elle vaut le coup. Crois-en mon expérience. Je suis sûr qu'il a toujours en tête sa mission d'essayer de te rendre heureuse !

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il est aussi têtu que moi, maintenant. On va te faire passer des week-ends d'enfer quand on débarquera ici. » Dis-je avec un sourire.

Pour la première fois, j'avais vu mon père effrayé, je l'avais vu pleurer, et maintenant, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je l'entendais rire. Il me semblait qu'un extraterrestre avait enlevé mon père et remplacé par une version d'une autre dimension. Qu'importait si ça n'allait peut-être pas durer, si on allait encore verser quelques larmes chacun de notre côté après ce soir. Papa avait raison. J'avais des choses à faire.

« Ça s'est bien passé ?

A mon retour, Baekhyun était debout, assis sur le lit, décoiffé et toujours dans le pyjama fripé « I hate Mondays » que je lui avais prêté. J'en eus un sourire.

-Très bien. T'étais pas obligé de te lever. Si tu dois encore te reposer…

Il acquiesça. Pour autant, il ne se recoucha pas.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, dit-il à voix basse.

-Il le faut, pourtant. On a du travail qui nous attend demain.

-J'aimerais pouvoir me sentir utile…

Son regard s'éteignit, à nouveau perdu et abattu. J'eus une idée.

-Ne bouge pas, dis-je en quittant la pièce.

Intrigué, il attendit mon retour et sembla perplexe quand il me vit revenir dans la pièce avec des bouts de verre.

-Attention, tu pourrais te couper ! dit-il comme si j'avais de nouveau 12 ans.

-Je sais. Justement, fais gaffe toi aussi, dis-je en lui passant un tube de colle.

Sur le socle en plastique noir, je fixai les bases, quelques étoiles mineures, puis commençai à assembler les constellations principales.

-C'est laquelle déjà, celle-là? Dis quand j'eus terminé avec l'une d'elles.

-Pégase.

-Et celle-là ?

-Tu crois que je suis devenu stupide ? Dit Baekhyun avec un sourire. C'est facile, Cassiopée.

Contrairement à ce que je craignais, il commençait visiblement à se prendre au jeu.

-Donc elles vont où par rapport à l'étoile polaire ?

-Cassiopée est plus près. Pour l'autre, on va avoir besoin d'en trouver plus.

Ce disant, il se mit activement à faire le tri entre les morceaux et à les assembler. Ce n'était pas facile, d'autant que certains fragments étaient irrécupérables. Mais à la fin, nous avions réussi à reformer à peu près tout le ciel sans boussole ni carte.

-Voilà. Et maintenant, autant la jeter, dis-je avec un petit rire. Je crois qu'elle est complètement foutue, commentai-je en passant un doigt sur le petit globe où par endroits, nous avions tellement forcé sur la colle pour combler les trous qu'elle en devenait plus visible que les étoiles, comme des petits volcans.

-Moi, je pense qu'on devrait la garder, répliqua Baekhyun. Elle ne marche plus mais il me semble que les étoiles brillent toujours dans le noir.

On vérifia. C'était vrai. Tandis que nous observions, allongés sur le lit volets clos, nous vîmes sur la table de chevet le petit globe se mettre à scintiller, comme s'il n'avait jamais été brisé. Avec bonheur, j'entendis alors mon ancien gardien bâiller.

-Impeccable. Bonne nuit, Baekhyun.

-Bonne nuit, Lili.

Comme je l'entendis bientôt respirer doucement, sans plus de cérémonie, je sombrai à mon tour, à ses côtés, dans les bras de Morphée, non sans entendre dans le noir, égrenés comme la poudre du marchand de sable pour me sceller les paupières, ces mots :

-… Et merci. Ma petite Lili devenue grande. »


	9. 25 ans - Christmas Day

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que maman nous avait quittés. Un an s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais quitté l'école pour travailler à mon compte avec Umayyah, qui avait perdu son père six mois après moi, d'une crise cardiaque, alors qu'elle était toujours à Londres. J'aimerais vous dire que, dans ma douleur, j'ai su me montrer digne, héroïque, que j'ai toujours su trouver les bons mots et faire ce qu'il fallait envers et contre tout, comme je l'avais promis à mon père et Baekhyun. Ce n'est pas vrai. Même s'il y a eu des fois où je me surprenais moi-même dans la force que je trouvais pour avancer malgré le poids du chagrin, il y eut encore des fois où je m'effondrais, où je voulais que tout s'arrête et qu'on me laisse couler. Mais dans ces moments, bien qu'il n'eût plus d'ailes, que son corps ne brillait plus et qu'il ne pouvait plus me montrer d'étoiles, Baekhyun demeura à mes côtés pour me soutenir, tentant tout pour me faire bouger, pour me faire rire, pour m'énerver exprès… n'importe quoi pourvu que je reste avec lui. Ayant repris des forces, à notre tour, nous avons su être là pour Umayyah et Adam, qui était épuisé à force d'essayer de refaire sourire ma meilleure amie en vain… A nous quatre, boiteux mais cramponnés les uns aux autres, obstinés à vivre, nous étions invincibles.

A présent, Umayyah et moi avions atteint le quart de siècle (Baekhyun et Adam aussi, je suppose ?) et notre jeu était officiellement achevé et disponible sur Steam depuis une semaine. Le concept était simple : inspiré (très librement) de plusieurs textes sacrés, le jeu consistait en une quête d'humains et d'anges (on peut choisir de jouer les uns ou les autres) pour reconstruire la Tour du Ciel qui s'était effondrée, séparant brutalement les deux mondes et laissant le champ libre aux démons pour envahir la terre. Pour éviter le côté « éducation religieuse pour les nuls », Umayyah a donné au design des personnages un côté futuriste et j'ai allégé le scénario final avec plus de blagues (un peu nazes parfois, j'avoue), ce qui a amené à l'ensemble du jeu une ambiance post-apo cartoonesque qu'on a trouvé plus en phase avec nos délires perso. Ange ou humain, à travers un pèlerinage (mode Histoire) le but pour les joueurs, de cité en cité, est de se rejoindre dans des portails en s'aidant les uns les autres à résoudre des énigmes ou à combattre des démons pour finalement se retrouver et reconstruire la Tour étage par étage. On a même fait un mode Tentation (mode Libre) pour ceux qui veulent juste se défier en multi-joueurs !

Ce n'était pas notre premier jeu, mais c'était le premier qu'on présentait au public. Bien sûr qu'on voulait que ça marche. Mais je ne saurais dire si on y croyait vraiment ou si on se rassurait l'une l'autre parce qu'on était devenues plus proches que jamais et qu'on avait bossé tellement dur dessus (laissant aux garçons le reste du travail dans l'appart) qu'on cherchait à se protéger l'une l'autre d'un autre déchirement de cœur, d'autant qu'Umayyah venait de se faire larguer par son copain de trois ans (connard). Ça a marché. Au-delà de tout ce qu'on aurait pu espérer. On n'était pas seulement dans le top dix des ventes, ou même dans le top cinq ! On était premiers !

Ce Noël fut l'un des plus beaux que Baekhyun et moi eûmes depuis des années. Je ne peux pas vraiment parler pour Umayyah et Adam, mais ils acceptèrent volontiers d'être de la partie pour fêter notre démission de nos jobs pourris respectifs pour se consacrer, enfin, à temps plein à notre passion. Nos parents respectifs étaient tout autant fiers de nous et reconnurent enfin que nous étions vraiment faites pour ça.

« Santé ! Nous nous exclamâmes tous les quatre en levant nos thés verts avant d'attaquer notre tajine de Noël.

-Je confirme, dit Adam en nous regardant manger, assis en tailleur sur le comptoir d'où il avait une vue en plongée sur nous, Umayyah sera toujours la meilleure cuisinière de vous trois.

-Et moi, je confirme qu'on ne t'entend jamais mais que, quand tu parles, c'est pour dire des conneries. Quand on n'a pas de papilles gustatives, on ne peut pas juger ! répondit Umayyah en lui jetant un sourire en coin. Au lieu de donner des leçons, tu pourrais prendre de la graine de Baekhyun et t'y mettre plus sérieusement.

-Possible. Mais j'ai pas de papilles gustatives, tu l'as dit toi-même, dit l'ange en s'étirant nonchalamment et en lâchant un bâillement satisfait.

-Comme t'es malpoli, ce soir ! Tu profites, parce que c'est notre première fête avec des copains ! Les gars, faites quelque chose ! dit ma meilleure amie en se tournant vers nous.

-Tu sais Adam, si tu veux des sensations, y'a peut-être un moyen de s'arranger, dit Baekhyun en se relevant et en faisant mine de retrousser ses manches. Peut-être en t'arrachant juste deux-trois plumes…

Comme il s'avançait à grands pas vers Adam, celui-ci se redressa et s'écarta aussitôt de lui en battant des ailes comme un poulet effrayé, nous faisant tous les trois éclater de rire alors qu'il s'épousseta, vexé.

-Il aura jamais ton courage, Baek, dit Umayyah en secouant la tête avec un sourire maternel. Monsieur a un complexe de supériorité. Ça fait des années qu'il se vexe à cause de ça.

-C'est même pas vrai, tais-toi ! Pourquoi tu leur dis ça !

-Parce que je sais que t'es jaloux ! Où tu vas ? Reviens ! Va pas bouder !

-Je boude pas, je vais chercher les cadeaux, d'abord ! dit-il, ignorant la jeune fille qui le serrait maintenant contre elle alors qu'il faisait mine de continuer d'avancer.

-Non, on avait dit que c'était moi qui y allait! Allez Dada, sois cool steuplé ! dit-elle en prenant sa meilleure voix de petite fille et en continuant de se cramponner comme un koala à son arbre.

-Bon… d'accord, grogna son gardien.

Triomphante, Umayyah se précipita vers les chambres tandis qu'Adam se tourna vers nous, embarrassé maintenant qu'il était seul, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

-Euh, commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge sous nos regards amusés, à propos de ce qu'elle a dit, je suis pas un mec jaloux d'habitude. Pas autant que ça…

-Hum hum, nous répondîmes presque en chœur, peu convaincus

-… mais bon, pour ça, pour Baekhyun… J'avoue, c'est un peu vrai. Ok, c'est carrément vrai.

Sa confession sembla le soulager et il se détendit avant de nous regarder chacun droit dans les yeux.

-Je voulais aussi profiter qu'elle soit pas là pour vous dire, vous deux… Merci d'avoir été là. Pour elle. Lili, tu la connais depuis le temps, elle est… Je crois que sans toi, sa vie aurait été complètement différente. Même si tu lui as fait faire des conneries de temps en temps, je suis content que tu sois devenue sa meilleure amie.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Répondis-je, agréablement surprise de ce soudain épanchement.

-Et, Baek… Toi aussi, merci. J'aurais jamais cru avoir besoin d'aide un jour mais, comme tu as été là pour m'aider, eh bien…

-Allez, embrasse-moi, grand fou ! s'exclama Baekhyun en ouvrant les bras et en se précipitant à nouveau follement vers lui.

-Eh, quand même pas ! Répliqua l'autre en bondissant à nouveau en arrière, ce qui fit une fois de plus s'esclaffer Baekhyun. Ha ha, même pas drôle. Puisque c'est comme ça, compte pas sur moi pour tes prochaines révisions.

Sur cette dernière riposte, l'ange bafoué se retourna comme un prince et partit rejoindre sa protégée qui se mit à le houspiller car il semblait avoir été en charge de cacher les cadeaux, si expert en la matière qu'elle ne les retrouvait plus.

-Au fait, il a raison, dis-je. Comment ça s'est passé, tes révisions ?

-Regarde par toi-même, répondit Baekhyun, peu désarçonné par cette question qui m'avait moi-même toujours fait froid dans le dos chaque fois qu'on me la posait.

Après avoir fouillé dans son sac de cours, il me sortit un corrigé et me le colla sous le nez. Sans surprise, le dernier exam de sa licence avait encore été excellent.

-Tss, frimeur, dis-je en le lui rendant non sans me retenir de sourire face au sien, exceptionnellement mesquin. Quand je pense que quand on était petits, j'arrivais à te convaincre pour que tu fasses mes devoirs, jusqu'à ce que maman me casse la tête pour que je les fasse moi-même.

-Maintenant, j'ai changé. Si ça se refaisait, je te dirais que tu peux toujours courir.

-Tu m'étonnes. J'en ai plus, Einstein !

-T'inquiètes pas. A ce rythme, ce sera bientôt moi le pourvoyeur de la famille, crâna-t-il en imitant les étirements d'Adam.

-Tu peux toujours courir, mec, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il y eut un silence entre nous. Et pourtant aucun de nous deux n'en fut gêné, souriants, captivé par le regard l'un de l'autre. Soudain, alors que, comme attirée par un courant invisible que je pensais être le sommeil, alors que j'avais fermé les yeux et avancé la tête, je fus surprise de le sentir me rejoindre à mi-chemin et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sous le choc, pétrifiée, j'avais ouvert les yeux et le vit faire de même et se reculer brusquement.

-Je suis désolé ! Comme je voyais que tu… je me suis dit… C'était nul, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il piteusement, l'air honteux.

Encore stupéfaite, il me fallut encore une bonne seconde pour réaliser que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas un rêve et que je puisse répondre :

-Non, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… depuis quand ?

-Je sais pas, depuis un petit moment, maintenant, dit-il avec un rire nerveux. Depuis… un an ?

-Un… ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu tout ce temps, crétin ?!

Nous sursautâmes tous deux en entendant une troisième voix. En nous tournant tous deux vers le couloir, nous vîmes soudain les deux autres, les bras chargés de paquets, Umayyah en train de nous fixer comme des aliens et Adam avec un petit sourire triomphal au coin des lèvres.

-Ne me jugez pas, s'exclama Baekhyun, je suis humain maintenant, j'ai le droit !

-Hum hum, fit Adam, le moins convaincu du monde par l'excuse du garçon.

-Un an ? Merde, ça fait un an que tu planifies un pauvre bisou ? Tu sais combien d'années elle fait une fixette sur toi ?

-Bon, Umayyah, ça va ! Pas la peine de s'étaler dessus ! Dis-je, à mon tour gênée.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé, répondit Baekhyun d'un ton étrangement sérieux. Mais depuis que j'ai du sang dans les veines, des sensations au bout des doigts, de la chaleur… Mais entretemps, il a fallu faire tous ces nouveaux arrangements, et puis tu t'es retrouvée tellement occupée, moi aussi… J'ai été con, je regrette.

-T'excuses pas, Baekhyun. C'est pas de ta faute, dis-je doucement pour le rassurer. Moi, je ne regrette rien de…

-Bon ! S'exclama Umayyah en claquant dans ses mains. On va bâcler la distribution de cadeaux et le dessert, et après, toi et moi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Adam, on file faire une visite surprise à maman, parce que ces deux là ont beaucoup à rattraper, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Umayyah ! s'exclama Adam dont les yeux étaient maintenant ronds comme des boules de bowling. Si ta mère t'entendait…

-J'ai 25 ans ! Et j'ai pas eu de réponse sur mes trois comptes de rencontres en ligne depuis quatre mois, fait chier ! rugit-elle tandis que Baekhyun et moi allâmes discrètement nous réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce serrés l'un contre l'autre, n'osant plus bouger un cil question coup de cœur, Umayyah pouvait devenir aussi sérieuse et passionnée qu'un politicien en pleine campagne.

-Umayyah, tu es sûre que ta mère…

-T'inquiètes, me dit-elle sur le pas de la porte avec un clin d'œil. J'ai la clé. Elle dort à poings fermés à cette heure-ci. Je me faufilerai comme une souris et je lui dirai le lendemain qu'elle m'avait trop manqué. J'ai jamais besoin d'explication quand je lui sors ça !

-Adam a raison. J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi.

-Allez, dit-elle en ignorant ma remarque tandis qu'elle refermait la porte sur son sourire éclatant, joyeux Noël, ma belle. »

Quand la porte se referma sur nos amis, pour la première fois, je sentis comme Baekhyun et moi étions mal à l'aise en présence l'un de l'autre. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement moi. Au salon, l'ordinateur d'Umayyah passait toujours notre chanson préférée, une tendre ballade dont le faible volume, d'où nous étions, flottait dans l'air comme une petite fée qui continuerait de nous narguer alors que nous étions paralysés de nervosité.

« Dans ta tête, la transition était plus naturelle quand vous arriviez à cette partie de votre plan, pas vrai ?

En réponse, Baekhyun eut un sourire gêné.

-Il n'y a eu aucun plan. Ce n'est pas un coup monté, à part pour eux deux, visiblement. Si je m'y étais préparé, je n'aurais pas oublié d'acheter du gui pour en avoir sur moi au moment venu.

Je ris tout aussi peu naturellement à sa blague et le silence redescendit entre nous. Puis il se racla la gorge et je manquai de reculer quand il s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main.

-Est-ce que je… je peux t'emmener danser ?

Sans rien dire, je hochai la tête, mis ma main dans la sienne et le suivis vers le salon.

Dans notre « pièce à vivre » comme l'appellerait mon père, il n'y avait ni sapin ni décorations, sinon quelques paillettes sur la table au milieu des assiettes sales. Nous n'avions pas grand-chose qui nous rappelait Noël à part des prospectus de fin d'année et la ballade « Christmas Day » de notre groupe préféré à tous les quatre, qui tournait en boucle et nous enveloppait maintenant entièrement Baekhyun et moi, alors que nous dansions à petits pas, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Etrangement, en sentant mes mains glisser autour de son cou et les siennes sur mes hanches, alors que nous avions été habitués à des contacts bien plus intimes, je sentais chaque battement de mon cœur comme un boulet de canon dans ma poitrine à chacun de ses souffles chauds contre ma tête.

-C'est drôle, me glissa soudain mon partenaire au creux de mon oreille. Je n'arrête pas de penser à chaque Noël que nous avons passé ensemble. Ce doit être le premier que nous passons rien que tous les deux. Non, se corrigea-t-il. C'est le deuxième, en comptant celui d'il y a deux ans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On l'a passé avec mon père cette année-là, dis-je sans comprendre.

-Quand tu es venue me chercher, répondit-il, que je suis revenu sur terre, que j'avais froid et que j'avais perdu mes ailes, avec le recul, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à nos cinq ans, notre toute première rencontre. C'était ta mère qui m'avait ouvert la porte, avec toi dans ses bras. Et je vous ai suivis. Il y a deux ans, c'était toi qui venais de prendre les choses en main. Les mêmes yeux de fillette, la même forte tête… On avait perdu beaucoup. Il ne nous restait presque plus rien. Mais on s'en est sortis, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire.

Le cœur tout à tour empli de fierté et de mélancolie aux souvenirs de maman qui n'étaient plus aussi douloureux, je le sentis me relever délicatement le menton pour planter son regard dans le mien.

-Quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras, par-dessus mes plaies encore fraîches, et que tu m'as dit, presque avec sa voix à elle, « on va s'en sortir »… Lili, pour moi, c'était un miracle.

Par-dessus le refrain enchanteur, il ferma doucement les yeux et reposa sa bouche sur la mienne. Toujours stupéfaite de ce contact, en me souvenant de son agitation de tout à l'heure qui semblait avoir totalement disparu, je le laissai faire quand il s'en empara avec plus d'assurance, comme si ce n'était qu'un baiser de plus que nous avions partagé parmi des milliers d'autres. Pourquoi était-ce à mon tour d'être aussi agitée alors qu'une partie de moi voulait juste apprécier le moment ? Il sembla le comprendre quand, presque malgré moi, je reculai alors ma tête et serrai les lèvres pour qu'il ne puisse pas les reprendre.

-Ça va pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Baek…

A son tour étonné de mon ton hésitant, comme je ne le regardais plus dans les yeux, il baissa la tête pour tâcher de retrouver mon regard.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que tu en aurais autant envie que moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-le moi, je t'en prie, demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Comme je ne trouvais toujours pas mes mots, blessé, il tenta de s'écarter mais je le resserrai aussitôt contre moi.

-T'en vas pas, dis-je. C'est vrai, j'ai longtemps attendu… rêvé que ça arrive. Mais tu réalises ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai ? On se connait depuis toute la vie. Si on s'y met pour de vrai, quoi qu'il arrive, ce ne sera plus jamais pareil. Imagine, si cette fois on se rejette et qu'on se sépare, je ne sais pas où tu pourrais…

Ma gorge se resserra et les larmes m'étouffèrent. Quand il posa sa joue contre la mienne et me pressa contre lui pour me réconforter, l'effet inverse se produisit et je pleurai encore plus.

-J'ai tellement peur de te perdre ! Après tout ce qu'on a enduré… Je ne supporterai pas de te traiter comme un coup d'un soir, mais j'ai aussi peur de tout gâcher ! Ça fait que deux ans que tu es sur Terre, tu n'as aucune idée… Je suis inquiète pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal!

Comme je ne trouvai plus quoi dire d'autre, je me mis seulement à pleurer contre sa chemise, d'autant plus embarrassée par son silence. Je me dis que j'avais visé juste, que maintenant qu'il en prenait lui aussi conscience, il n'avait plus autant envie de m'embrasser, ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose. Pourtant, au contraire, son étreinte se resserra autour de moi et je sentis contre ma tempe son cœur battre la chamade. Quand j'entendis de nouveau sa voix, plus douce, il avait l'air stupéfait, attristé et… étrangement heureux à la fois.

-Lili… ma petite Lili, commença-t-il comme quand nous étions ados… je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber avec un autre humain.

Il eut un petit rire amusé.

-C'est drôle que ce soit toi qui veille sur moi, maintenant. Mais rassure-toi, je suis bien plus fort qu'auparavant, grâce à mon professeur préféré, dit-il en frottant affectueusement son nez contre le mien comme un chiot. Maintenant, avec tout ce que je sais du monde réel et mon expérience à tes côtés, je pense que même sans argent, je pourrais me permettre d'aller où je veux, moi aussi. Et pourtant, je ne compte aller nulle part, dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix quand il me sentit plus tendue. Pas tant que je serai libre de rester. Je supporterai ta tête de mule. Rien ne me fera bouger de là. Ils peuvent s'y mettre à dix, à vingt, à cinquante… Ils pourraient lâcher une bombe atomique sur moi que je ne te lâcherai pas. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre. Quand j'ai perdu mes ailes, j'ai cru que c'était fini. Je ne pouvais plus te protéger. Tu n'avais aucune raison de vouloir encore de moi. Mais non, tu étais là. Et aujourd'hui, regarde-nous, Emilie, dit-il en se reculant légèrement pour mieux me voir. On peut se toucher. On peut se sentir. On peut… se goûter.

Ce disant, il glissa une main le long de mon épaule jusqu'à tenir ma tête et, de l'autre côté, sa bouche partit se réfugier dans le creux de mon cou, mêlant un rien de langue, discret, pudique, à ses baisers. C'était néanmoins assez pour que ma tête, à ces simples contacts sur ma peau, se mette petit à petit à changer d'avis.

-Je sais que c'est censé être un péché, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, mais… Lili, avec toi j'ai appris que cette vie a bien plus à nous offrir que de seulement vieillir. L'éternité nous attend, mais ce corps est le seul dont on peut profiter avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour toujours. De tous les milliers d'années qui se dérouleront sur cette planète, ce moment est le seul où nous sommes là, juste toi et moi dans cette pièce et que je peux, que je VEUX t'aimer à ta manière. S'il te plaît, Lili. Touche-moi encore.

Ces derniers mots furent assez pour que je prenne sa tête entre mes mains et que je l'embrasse moi-même, comme j'avais osé le faire il y avait… huit ans. Baekhyun avait raison. Il y avait bien mieux à faire ici-bas qu'attendre la mort comme une invitée en retard.

Ce temps précieux, nous le passâmes dans ma chambre. Là où j'avais tant pleuré, là où je l'avais attendu des nuits entières, là où je retravaillais le script du jeu encore et encore en attendant que le jour se lève… Maintenant, je le tenais entre mes bras, il me serrait contre le matelas, non comme quand il me consolait plus jeune mais comme un homme. J'avais connu quelques hommes après mon aventure ratée du lycée. Peu, mais assez pour connaître un peu mieux la chose. Pourtant, il me semblait avoir tout oublié face à l'homme dont les vêtements s'amassaient maintenant en une pile informe dans un coin à côté des miens, et qui n'était autre que Baekhyun. C'était Baekhyun, qui me regardait nue comme un ver et s'avançait vers moi, comme un prédateur vers sa proie. Et je tremblais de désir pour ce regard.

-Je compte te marquer, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres, que tu gardes une trace de moi jusqu'au moindre creux de ton corps. Montre-moi comment faire. Une dernière fois.

-Je ne sais pas si je saurai faire, cette fois, avouai-je.

Il sourit, amusé de l'impatience dans ma voix.

-Dans ce cas, on va découvrir ça à deux. »

Cette nuit, nous avons réappris à se connaître. Je me souviens de ce livre que nous avions lu au lycée où Blaise Pascal racontait comment de sceptique, il était devenu pieux religieux après avoir rencontré Dieu un soir de « nuit de feu ». Je crois que c'est en ces termes que je peux décrire notre nuit. Quelques gestes familiers me revinrent et j'en usai pour qu'il jouisse autant que moi. Voir le plaisir inonder son visage alors qu'il palpitait au creux de ma paume était si beau que j'en aurais pleuré. Enivrée, affaiblie, je n'eus d'autre choix que de le laisser faire quand il me rendit la pareille. C'était maladroit, mais nos esprits étaient si connectés qu'il comprit très vite sans un mot où je voulais qu'il me touche et comment. Ses lèvres, sa peau, sa langue avaient un goût de bénédiction. Quand nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau l'un tout contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, en sentant comme nous étions liés, je me sentis soudain prise d'une étrange crise de larmes où je ne cessai de parler.

« C'est tellement bon… Si je meurs, si on doit en mourir… J'ai peur de nous trouver là-haut face à des portes closes. Je ne sais pas où on irait. Je m'en fous, je resterai avec toi ! Toujours avec toi ! Criai-je plus fort comme nos mouvements devenaient plus intenses.

-Je suis là, dit-il lui-même en transe, les cheveux trempés de sueur. Je serai toujours là. Si on doit mourir, mourrons. On ira ensemble jusqu'au bout de l'Enfer si c'est là qu'on nous attend. J'arracherais mes ailes de mes propres mains si elles devaient repousser et me séparer de toi ! »

Soudain, alors que j'étais au bord de la rupture, je vis des centaines de points lumineux danser sous mes yeux qui illuminaient le corps de Baekhyun. Puis une intense chaleur m'envahit tandis que je me sentis briller de l'intérieur, ou peut-être était-ce l'extase qui était si puissante qu'elle me faisait avoir des hallucinations. A peine eus-je le temps d'enregistrer ces sensations qu'elles disparurent et que je sentis Baekhyun atterrir contre moi, tous deux en nage, éteints.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, nul ne se vit littéralement pousser ou repousser des ailes. Pourtant, nous continuions de planer, plus légers que l'air alors que mes doigts flottaient rêveusement sur tout cette nouvelle surface de Baekhyun qui se dévoilait sous mes yeux:

« Tous ces grains de beauté, il ne me semble pas les avoir vus, avant... Ta marque, là sur la cuisse, on dirait Pégase. Et juste en-dessous… Cassiopée.

-Tu penses vraiment à ce qui se passerait si l'un de nous meurt ?

Je figeai ma main, d'abord silencieuse, puis reprit d'un ton aussi bas que le sien.

-Ça m'a traversé l'esprit. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Mais oui, ça m'arrive. Maintenant que la mort nous a frôlés de si près il y a deux ans, j'y pense autrement. Maintenant je me dis qu'elle peut arriver à tout instant, à n'importe qui.

A son tour, Baekhyun demeura muet, puis il me caressa les cheveux avant de reprendre dans le noir d'une voix plus douce qu'une berceuse :

-Ça m'arrive aussi. Et je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me fait pas peur. Mais c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas regretter de vivre. La vie est belle, Lili, j'en suis sûr. Il faut que ça reste ainsi. Je soupirai un peu tristement.

-Je suis d'accord, il le faut. Dans ce cas, promets-moi de vivre et d'être heureux si je dois partir avant toi. Je suis inquiète du fait que maman était un ancien ange. Mais je suis encore plus inquiète s'il s'avère que sa maladie était génétique et que je te laisse ici.

-On va se surveiller l'un l'autre, conclut Baekhyun déterminé. Et on va aussi se promettre de survivre l'un à l'autre si le pire devait arriver.

J'acquiesçai, convaincue par son assurance.

-Et puis… on ne va pas laisser cette peur nous bouffer la vie. Pas vrai ?

A son tour, Baekhyun hocha la tête.

-T'as tout compris. C'était tout, tu peux reprendre où tu en étais. Cassiopée, c'est ça ?

Je souris.

-C'est ça. Et en dessous, t'as…

-Je peux revoir tes constellations, à toi aussi ?

Alors que j'éclatai de rire, il se jeta à nouveau sur moi sous les draps pour m'embrasser de partout, me faisant rire encore plus fort sous ses chatouilles.

-Je t'aime, Baek.

-Moi aussi, grande Lili. »


	10. 30 ans - For Life

Je me souviens encore de ces lumières qui avaient passé du corps de Baekhyun au mien le premier soir où nous avions fait l'amour. Depuis, bien qu'elles n'arrivent plus, dans ma tête, je peux les revoir encore et encore entre ses bras… et dans les yeux de mon fils.

Kai n'est pas seulement un très beau garçon. C'est une merveille du monde. Il est aussi timide et malicieux que son père, mais il a aussi ma curiosité et selon Baekhyun, mon entêtement. Le petit et moi, on appelle ça de la persévérance. Il a aussi ma bouche et ses yeux, son rire et mes tics quand il réfléchit. Je n'aurais pas trouvé un meilleur rival pour Baekhyun dans mon cœur.

Notre boîte venait de sortir la troisième suite de notre franchise « Babel is down, b*** ! (La Tour de Babel infernale) » et même si la deuxième avait été accueillie un peu plus tièdement, sans doute l'effet de mode qui était passé, nous avions complètement rénové le gameplay et introduit de nouveaux personnages (dont un mode « junior » où tous les persos sont des enfants !). Les premiers retours étaient déjà très positifs ! Tellement positifs qu'un troisième membre venait de s'insinuer dans l'étroit duo que nous formions, Umayyah et moi : Fanny, une fan et développeuse comme nous qui était tombée sur notre jeu et avait demandé un autographe à mon amie… et elles avaient toutes les deux fini par avoir bien plus que ce qu'elles avaient espéré. Evidemment, j'étais un peu tombée des nues en apprenant la nouvelle. Je crois que son ange-gardien Adam aussi. Mais vous les verriez toutes les deux, vous ne pourriez pas résister à l'envie de les voir toutes les deux toujours heureuses, quoi que disent leurs parents respectifs... Umayyah était très courageuse, j'étais ravie pour elle qu'elle et Adam aient enfin mis fin à la quête de son bonheur.

Fanny avait aussi amené son petit lot à notre groupe : une petite Leïla, réservée et ronchonne, mais qui s'est très vite détendue et ouverte au contact d'un certain Kai sauvage : à à peine quatre et cinq ans, même à onze heures du soir, il est impossible de les tenir en place, tous les deux ! La seule capable de cet exploit en ce doux soir d'avril était ma meilleure amie. Ce soir de Lailat al Miraj où elle passerait la nuit blanche avec Adam à prier, elle avait passé tout son week-end à illustrer un petit conte qui racontait les origines de cette fête dans leur culture. J'avais moi-même appris beaucoup de choses grâce à elle : son nom signifie « la nuit du voyage ». Elle raconte la nuit où le prophète reçut une visite de l'Ange Gabriel qui lui dit de se rendre à Jérusalem pour recevoir les commandements du Coran, dont celui des cinq prières. Depuis, les familles musulmanes se réunissent autour du début du printemps pour prier toute la nuit comme il l'a fait, faire la fête et se transmettre son histoire et leur foi, d'un membre de la famille à l'autre. Je trouvai particulièrement touchant le message qu'Umayyah cherchait à nous faire passer à travers son petit rituel. Je crois que Fanny aussi, même si ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elles sortaient ensemble. Ses illustrations étaient aussi bluffantes, aussi réalistes et humbles que celles de notre jeu étaient délirantes et flashy. Les enfants l'avaient beaucoup aimée. Tellement aimés qu'ils ont fini par se poser pour écouter l'histoire puis, bercés au rythme d'une petite berceuse en fond que seuls eux pouvaient entendre (merci Adam !), ils ont fini par s'endormir au fond du canapé alors qu'on continuait tranquillement nos conversations de grands. En les voyant assoupis, Baekhyun et moi les avons amenés dormir dans notre chambre. Alors que Kai s'accrochait instinctivement à moi dans son sommeil, je sentis un doux regard suivre mes mouvements tandis que je galérais pour l'allonger dans son lit.

« Viens m'aider au lieu de faire ton papa gâteau, chuchotai-je.

-Attends deux secondes.

Alors que j'étais enfin parvenu à le border, un flash traversa soudain la pièce et je me tournai, vers mon mari, agacée, alors que mon fils grogna, réveillé. Pour seule réponse, Baekhyun rangea son portable en me regardant de son air le plus mignon, désolé.

-T'as bien de la chance d'être le père de mon enfant, monsieur B.

-Je peux voir la photo, papa ?

-Oui, je peux lui montrer, ma Lili préférée ?

Prise en traître par les deux hommes les plus craquants de la planète, je soupirai et fit mine à Baekhyun de s'approcher sans bruit tandis que notre fils s'asseyait sur son oreiller.

-Mais après au lit, il est tard. Et attention de ne pas réveiller Leïla. Elle dort, elle !

-Oui, oui. Ouah, maman, c'est trop beau ce qu'il a fait, papa !

-Il faut dire que j'avais un beau sujet, répondit son père alors que je sentis une main me caresser la hanche et commencer à descendre de plus en plus bas.

J'en rougis si fort que je n'aurais pas été étonnée de me voir briller dans la semi-obscurité.

-Idiot, marmonnai-je en remontant sa main mais en gardant la mienne posée dessus, ce qu'il sembla apprécier étant donné le énième regard attendri qu'il glissa vers moi.

-Dis, maman, y'a une tête là, dit Kai en tapotant l'écran du portable au niveau de la fenêtre.

-Comment ça, une…

Avant que j'aie le temps de finir ma phrase, un tapotement se fit entendre au carreau de la fenêtre, suivi d'un glapissement de Leïla qui se redressa dans son lit et désigna de son doigt tremblant la fenêtre : une main potelée tapotait sur le carreau, accompagnée d'un visage d'enfant qui pleurait en tenant ce qui semblait être une poignée de plumes.

-Tout va bien, les enfants? Nous entendîmes la voix de Fanny appeler avant qu'elle n'aille voir sa fille. Pleure pas, chérie, t'as juste eu un cauchemar. Il n'y a rien !

Après qu'elle soit partie, Baekhyun et moi nous regardâmes, puis il courut avec Kai à la fenêtre pour lui ouvrir. C'est ainsi que nous découvrîmes tous les trois une petite angelotte qui s'avançait dans la nuit noire, pieds nus, en se tenant une aile.

-Bonjour, c'est ici qu'il habite, Kai ? demanda-t-elle poliment en retenant ses reniflements. Je cherche sa maison. Mais comme j'ai atterri dans le noir, je me suis cassé une aile, expliqua-t-elle en nous la montrant et en se remettant à pleurer.

Je ne saurais dire ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là : de la stupeur, de l'angoisse, de la joie, un peu de tristesse aussi… mais elle disparut aussitôt que Baekhyun me prit la main et me fit le regarder droit dans les yeux. Alors je me souvins que nous nous étions dit beaucoup de choses, mais celles à notre mariage n'auraient pas pu être plus vraies qu'à ce moment : dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, nous garderions les choses sous contrôle. Avec un sourire, j'invitai l'ange à entrer ce qui, évidemment, remit Kai sur pied, plus éveillé que jamais.

-Tu viens d'où ? T'es arrivée comment ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Krystal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Baekhyun avec un petit rire alors que Krystal s'était instinctivement collée à lui. Il est excité mais il n'est pas méchant. Tu verras, on s'y accroche très vite. Je sais que tout est nouveau pour toi, ici. On va tout t'expliquer, ne t'en fais pas.

Son (récent) métier d'instituteur commençait visiblement à lui coller à la peau. Il savait d'instinct comment s'y prendre avec eux maintenant, tout comme il était ravi de partager avec eux tout ce qu'il savait de notre monde. Cela sembla rassurer Krystal qui sécha ses larmes.

-Merci, monsieur. Merci, madame.

-Dis, elles sont jolies tes ailes ! S'exclama Kai en louchant dessus. Tu me les prêteras ?

-On va peut-être attendre un peu pour ça. » Répondis-je précipitamment avant qu'il ne se mette sérieusement à considérer cette option à l'avenir.

Baekhyun rit. Même Krystal nous donna droit à un petit sourire face à la mine boudeuse de son nouveau protégé. Bien sûr que j'étais encore un peu inquiète quant au futur de ma famille. Mais au fond, je pense que ce sentiment ne partirait jamais vraiment. Et c'était tant mieux. En gardiens nous aussi, Baekhyun et moi ferions de notre mieux. Nous étions prêts.

Je n'ai pas vu mon ange partir. Il est resté à mes côtés même quand il avait toutes les raisons d'arrêter. Au lieu de ça, il est prêt maintenant à voir son fils grandir avec moi et surveiller sa disciple de près. Mon père n'a pas cette chance. Il a manqué de peu le bonheur parfait avec ma mère et il restera toujours le sentiment qu'elle est partie trop tôt, même si on a accompli beaucoup de choses ensemble tous les trois. Pour autant, il est heureux de voir ce que je suis devenue. Même si j'ai frôlé le malheur absolu, on m'en a tiré. J'ai commencé une famille et je suis heureuse avec elle.

Etre invincible ne veut pas dire jamais chuter. Tout comme être heureux ne veut pas dire ne plus jamais avoir d'ennuis. On chute et on se relève. On apprend. Et surtout, on ne le fait pas seul. Jamais seul.

FIN.


End file.
